Los Cuatro Elegidos
by wisella
Summary: La gran batalla se acerca, los 4 elegidos de la luz y los 4 elegidos de la oscuridad lucharan para que la catástrofe no llegue a este mundo...nuestro destino esta... en las manos de los 4 elegidos.
1. Prologo

Nombre del fic: "LOS CUATRO ELEGIDOS"

Autor: Guisella Cortes* Yoo!

Fastidiosas notas de Autora: (n/a)

Hola *-* Me llamo Guisella Cortes y aquí presento mi primer fic llamado "LOS CUATRO ELEGIDOS", soy nueva en esto y espero que le guste por que me ha costado un montón :B Serán varios capítulos que apenas los tenga listo los subiré. Esta historia es totalmente S/S con algo de T/E. Bueno espero que no se aburran :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a las lindas Clamp, a excepción de alguno que cree con mi loca imaginación Xd

Pt: los personajes: Sakura Kinomoto, Shaoran Li, Tomoyo Daidoji, MeiLing Li, Eriol Hiraguizawa, Kotori Aizawa, y todos los compañeros de curso de Sakura tienes 18 años de edad. Touya Kinomoto, Yukito Tsukishiro y Nakuru Akizuki tienen 24.

"LOS CUATRO ELEGIDOS"

PROLOGO:

Un chico de alta estatura, cabello color negro azulado y profundos ojos azules, se encontraba sentado en un sofá rojo, frente a él esta el fuego de la chimenea que mantenía a aquella casa con calor para que el frio que azotaba afuera no helara sus hueso; debido a que el invierno ya había llegado a Inglaterra. En las manos de este misterioso chico había un libro color dorado el cual leía sigilosamente, en una esquina de aquel sofá, un ser alado –más parecido a un gato- lo miraba con cautela.

-¿Y ya decidió lo que hará amo?- Dijo aquel ser.

-Si – Respondió el muchacho dejando el libro a un lado y dirigiendo su miraba azul hacia el fuego-Es hora de volver a Japón, mas ahora, ya que la profecía esta por cumplirse- Dijo misteriosamente.

-¿La profecía de los Cuatro amo?, ¿la que mencionaba el pergamino?-Pregunto el gatito con alas con su típica voz chillona.

-Así es Spinel- Respondió este. De un momento a otro sus ojos se dilataron y entro a una especie de trance quedando parado-rígido delante del sofá mirando hacia la nada.

-'Y el fin llegara, las fuerzas malignas se unirán y destruirán el equilibrio de la magia, destruirán toda a su paso; todo el mundo se devastara,-comenzó a hablar inconscientemente- Los cuatro elegidos de la Luz se unirán y lucharan contra los cuatro elegidos de la Ocuridad; el poder de los cuatro se hará mas fuerte y pelearán para que la catástrofe no llegue a este mundo. El destino de este mundo esta en las manos de los cuatro elegidos- termino de hablar saliendo de repente de aquel trance mágico. Se sentó en su sillón y suspiro agotado.

-¿Esta bien amo Eriol?- Pregunto Spinel el guardián de Eriol

-Si, solo que ahora esto me pasa mas seguido- volvió a suspiras- yo sabia que no debía tocar el pergamino de la profecía… es agotador-dijo Eriol el cual ahora mantenía su mirada en la puerta que daba al pasillo, de repente una joven de unos 24 años asoma su cabecita castaña por la puerta semiabierta.

-Eriol, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto aquella joven-Es que otra vez sentí que tu poder mágico disminuyó-

-Si, estoy bien Nakuru-dijo Eriol dándole una sonrisa a lo que Nakuru no se la creyó mucho.-

-aah-dijo ella- Y al final ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Irás a Japón? –

-Así es Nakuru- respondió Eriol mirando el fuego de la chimenea con una pequeña sonrisa de costado- Es hora de que los cuatro elegidos se unan-Termino de decir a lo que sus dos guardianes lo miraban con signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola! Como estaaaan?

Aquí traigo el primer capitulo, disculpen la tardanza pero es que ustedes no saben las hazañas que tengo que hacer para que mi hermana me preste su notebook, es agotador. Bueno en realidad que agradecer a la gente que me mando su review, en verdad siento como si atreves de esos mensajes me estuvieran apoyando y alentando para que yo pueda seguir con la historia, de verdad se los agradezco :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a las Maravillosas Clamp, ojo no son míos. Aunque claro hay uno que otro personaje que invente: D

Aquí el Capitulo!

**LOS CUATRO ELEGIDOS**

**CAPITULO 1:** TODO LO QUE HE CAMBIADO

Eran casi las 3:30 de la madrugada. En la ciudad de Tomoeda era todo calma, tranquilidad y oscuridad, lo faroles alumbraban las oscuras calles, las copas de los árboles se mecían al compas de la brisa que a esa hora había. Entre la oscuridad y la luz una figura de un hombre vestido de negro caminaba despreocupadamente en la vereda; sus ojos eran amarillos, sobresalían y brillaban en la oscuridad en la que éste se encontraba.

-Después de tanto tiempo por fin la profecía será cumplida-dijo aquel hombre con un sonrisa marcada en su oscuro rostro- los cuatro elegidos de la luz y los cuatro elegidos de la oscuridad… ¿Quién será el bando ganador?...-Termino de hablar siguiendo su camino para después perderse en las oscuras calle

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una chica de cabellos hasta los hombros y de color miel, se encontraba durmiendo, o mas bien dicho, teniendo una pesadilla, ya que se movía de un lugar a otro en su lecho; algo que tenia muy preocupado a cierto peluche, parlante y volador.

-¿Sera otros de esos sueños? –se dijo el peluche con la preocupación marcada en su seño.

"_La Torre de Tokio"_

"_Una muchacha de hermosos ojos verdes y sedoso y brillantes cabellos cortos color miel se encontraba en la azotea de aquel edificio, frente a ella, la despampanante torre de Tokio la cual ahora era iluminada por la hermosa luna llena que alumbraba con su esplendor todo el lugar. A su lado se encontraba con mirada preocupada la fiel bestia del sello de las cartas Sakura (Kerberos), a su otro costado el juez de aquellas cartas (Yue), que mantenía su mirada seria y preocupada en aquella torre. Detrás de la muchacha parados estaban tres personas: dos chicos y una chica, no le podía distinguir su rostro, solo noto que cada uno llevaba un traje de batalla de distintos colores: el primer chico tenia el traje color azul oscuro, el del segundo era verde oscuro, y el de la tercera chica era morado oscuro. Los cuatro jóvenes mantenían su mirada preocupada y segura en las cuatro oscuras siluetas de las personas paradas en la torre, la única silueta que se distinguía de las otras era la un hombre, que poseía unos brillantes ojos amarillos los cuales alumbraba parte de su rostro._

_Los cuatro chico mas los guardianes que estaban parados en la azotea del edificio se miraron y asintieron entre ellos para después comenzar a saltar en todos los edificios hasta que…"_

Tiiiiiiiiii…Tiiiiiiiiii…Tiiiiiiiii…Tiiiiiiiiii…Tiiiiiiiiii…Tiiiiiiiii

El despertador sonó en toda la habitación.

Una mano sale de entre las sabanas y apaga el despertador para que aquel molestoso sonido dejara de sonar. Una chica de cabellos hasta los hombros de color miel y de ojos verdes que por cierto eran muy bellos se sienta en la cama y mira aun adormilada la habitación que desde niña le pertenecía.

Se levanta y con cuidado y calma abre el último cajón de su escritorio, observando con ternura al ser amarillo que aun dormía en su diminuta camita, lo sierra. Entra al baño y se mete a la ducha con calma ya que hoy no llegaría tarde a la preparatoria porque puso el despertador media hora antes de lo habitual. Salió con una toalla envolviendo su esbelta figura, de su armario saco su uniforme escolar que consistía de una falda tableada ploma, una polera blanca con las iniciales PT (Preparatoria Tomoeda) aun costado de su pecho, calcetas del mismo color del de la falda, zapatos negros y un polar negro el cual no se pondría por que afuera estaba demasiado caluroso. Se vistió, peinó su mojado cabello, lo dejo suelto; metió sus libros a su mochila y salió de su habitación.

Bajo las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina saco un vaso y le vertió leche, se fue sentar al comedor mientras lo bebía.

-"Que sola esta la casa desde que Touya se mudo a Tokio con Yukito" –pensó la joven. De repente se acordó de su papa el cual siempre le servía desayuno en la mañana-"y pensar que en este instante papa estaría sirviéndome desayuno como lo hacia todos los días antes de que yo y Touya nos fuéramos a la escuela" –en su cara se mostro una sonrisa melancólica- te extraño tanto papa –una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, la cual esta la seco con su mano bruscamente- mejor me voy o llegare atrasada… para variar –se levanto cogió su mochila, camino al recibidor de la casa (n/a: se acuerdan donde en el anime Sakura se ponía los patines?... o yees!) , se puso sus zapatos y salió de su casa.

En el camino a su escuela se puso a pensar en lo que ella había cambiado con respecto a la niña que hace ya ocho años había comenzado su aventura capturando las Cartas Clow. Ella, después de que inevitablemente Shaoran, Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol se habían marchado de Japón por diversas razones, comenzó a madurar como lo debía hacer una chica de catorce años, no se confiaba de toda la gente que por alguna razón ofrecía su amistad. Cuando cumplió los catorce pegó el estirón ese de que todos hablan que pasa cuando entras a la adolescencia, su figura se definió, mostrando ahora a una Sakura alta y delgada, todos decían que mientras más crecía, mas se parecía a su madre. Su cara antes redondita, ahora era refinada y suave más de adolescente sus labios de color rosa no tenia forma de corazón pero no por eso dejaban de ser menos bellos. En su cara lo único que no había sufrido cambio alguno fueron sus ojos, que seguían siendo de color verde oscuro, seguían siendo tan expresivos que con solo mirarlos se podía saber en lo que ella estaba pensando.

Después de que por x razones sus amigos de fueran ella comenzó a entrenar diariamente con magia gracias a que Kerberos la intensivo para que no la dejara aun lado ya que si entrenaba seria mejor maga que el brujo Clow; y dicho el echo, La magia Sakura había aumentado un 200% superando totalmente la magia de Clow tanto así que algunos miembros de los clanes de Oriente la llamaban la segunda gran maga de Oriente dejándole el primer puesto a un chico de una familia de China que tenia su misma edad pero que no sabia exactamente su apellido. Después de la muerte de su padre en todo un año no entreno magia pero al ella sentirse ya preparada para comenzar a seguir su rumbo comenzó a entrenar y a hacer demostraciones de magia a todo aquel clan de Japón que se dignara a decir que ella era incompetente, dejando con la boca abierta a toda la gente presente. Sakura Kinomoto había cambia casi totalmente.

Al salir de su ensoñación se fijo que ya había llegado a la escuela, apresuro el paso para entrar rápidamente a su salón

-¡Buenos Días! –saludo la chica de ojos verdes al entrar a su salón, notando que la mayoría de los alumnos del aula ya habían llegado. Esta se fue a sentar a su asiento. (N/a: Sakura se sienta en el penúltimo asiento igual que en el anime :D)

-¡Buenos días Sakura! –le saludo una chica rubia la cual se encontraba sentada en el puesto de adelante

-Que tal Kotori- le dijo a modo de saludo, regalándole un linda sonrisa.

Kotori Aizawa, ese era su nombre. Kotori o "Rubia" como le decían algunos de sus compañeros, era una chica alta y delgada de ojos celestes tan profundos como el cielo, su cabello era rubio le llegaba hasta mas debajo de las caderas, no se teñía el cabello, ella era totalmente natural. Era considerada la muchacha mas linda de todos los últimos grados, esta es la capitana de las porristas de la preparatoria. Sakura y Kotori se conocían desde primero de secundaria, desde su llegada a ella le asignaron sentarse en la banca de al lado de la de Sakura empezando así a conversar, para después con un poco de tiempo formar una bonita amistad. Aunque claro, había algo que jamás a Kotori le había dicho,

-Oye Sakura? Supiste la ultima –le dijo emocionada

-Ah?... ¿Qué paso?-

-Adivina- Sakura apoyo su cabeza en su hombre, en su cabecita aparecieron cientos de signo de interrogación, a Kotori le salió una gotita, suspiro; definitivamente esta chica nunca iba a cambiar.

-Uuf… Un chico nuevo llega a nuestro salón y es muy, pero muy guapo, uy si lo vieras Sakura – Ahora a Sakura le cayó una gotita, su amiga nunca cambiaria.

-Ahí Kotori por favor siempre dices lo mismo de cada chico nuevo, creo que ya me he acostumbrado – en su cara mostro una falsa decepción algo que sin duda le hiso mucha gracia a su amiga. En eso llego el profesor al aula.

-Bueno día chicos -dijo el profesor, los alumnos le respondieron por igual- hoy un compañero se nos unirá a nuestro salón, el viene de Inglaterra, trátenlo bien –su mirada fue dirigida a la puerta al igual que los demás chicos de la clase- entra por favor-. Al salón entro un muchacho alto de contextura atlética, tenia el cabello color negro con lindos y brillantes reflejos azules, lo traía despeinado y algo rebelde pero se le veía muy bien o mejor dicho excelente. Sus ojos eran de un exótico color azul oscuro, tan profundo como el mar, detonaban comprensión y madures, demasiada diría yo para recién ser un chiquillo; aquellos ojos eran cubiertos por una gafas color plata que le daban un toque de misterio en su rostro aquel misterio que desde que tiene uso de memoria asentaba en su rostro.

Su mirada azul era dirigida a cierta chica de ojos verdes que al percatarse que este la miraba se sobresalto de la impresión pero extrañamente la mirada del chico no era incomoda, incluso se podía decir que dentro de ella la sensación de dejavú que experimentaba era demasiado fuerte.

-"Su mirada es muy cálida –pensó la joven- Es raro pero siento que… siento que esto ya lo viví alguna vez… y sus ojos… sus ojos me recuerdan a…- Su pensamiento quedo en aire ya que el profesor hablo.

-Él es Eriol Hiraguizawa –Sakura abrió los ojos a mas no poder dé la impresión, su boca se abría y se serraba como tratando de hablar pero ni una palabra salía, definitivamente no se esperaba algo como esto- como ya dijo él viene de Inglaterra y se quedara una temporada aquí, preséntate por favor-

-Soy Eriol Hiraguizawa y vengo de Inglaterra, Ojala seamos bueno amigos -hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Tu puesto será… a ver… al lado de Kinomoto hay un puesto, señorita levante la mano por favor- Sakura en ningún momento escucho al profesor, estaba tan sorprendida que por un momento su atención desapareció para solo escuchar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios estaba asiendo Eriol aquí?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Para que? Esa eran las preguntas que rondaban en la mente de la joven Kinomoto, es que no era para menos, habían pasado ya 6 o 7 años de la ultima vez que lo vio, y ahora de la nada se presenta en su salón como el alumno nuevo, si, a lo mejor algo grave paso o pasará para que el este aquí pero no puede dejar de sentir un poco de enojo ante esto, o sea ¿debería estar feliz o contenta?

-No se preocupe, ya la conozco –dijo Eriol con una enigmática sonrisa. Paso entre el pasillo del salón y paro justo frente al asiento de Sakura le dejo un papelito muy bien doblado a lo que la joven Kinomoto sin duda alguna se sorprendió, Eriol antes de irse a asentar al puesto vecino le regalo una hermosa sonrisa de esas que dicen: "No te preocupes".

-Bueno chicos comencemos la clase, hoy estudiaremos como un reptil se aparea con…. –el profesor de biología comenzó su aburrida clase, aunque claro como siempre nadie lo tomaba en cuenta, pero esta vez todos por la misma razón que tiene nombre y apellido: Eriol Hiraguizawa. La chicas por que lo encontraron guapo, los chicos porque podría ser buen partido y los otros porque lo encontraban… como decirlo…. "Interesante". Aunque claro La joven Kinomoto era la más ida entre todos los del salón quien no si estuvieran en su lugar.

De repente se fijo en el papelito doblado que Hiraguizawa le había dejado y cuidadosamente lo abrió.

"_Sé que estas sorprendida con mi llegada, pero que quieres que te diga. Tu cara de sorprendida es muy chistosa!"_

-"¡mi cara no es chistosa!" –pensó pero siguió leyendo

"_Algo esta a punto de suceder Sakura, algo en lo cual tu, yo y otra persona del pasado estamos involucrados Necesito que hablemos al resero. Te espero en el patio trasero de la escuela No lleves a nadie se trata de magia."_

-"¿Algo… esta a punto de suceder?- pensó la chica. La intriga y preocupación la estaban matando, pero que importa al receso hablarían. Espera… dijo al receso… ¡Pero para el receso faltan 2 Horas!

HONG-KONG, CHINA

En una oscura Biblioteca 4 personas hablaban, el chico de cabello castaño que se encontraba paseándose de un lado a otro, parecía desesperado y nervioso, una chica de cabello negro y un muchacho de pelo castaño trataban de calmarlo, mientras una chica de cabellos rojizos se mantenía al margen de la situación.

-¡MALDICION! –grito el chico de cabellera castaña pegando con su fuerte puño a la mesa del escritorio frente a el- ¡DEMONIOS!... ¡¿Que demonios hare ahora? –

-Tranquilo amigo, sé que hay una posibilidad de que todo esto no suceda –le dijo un chico que tenia el cabello castaño igual que el, solo que sus ojo eran de un color dorado brillante realmente hermoso.

-Si primo, escucha a Lian, seguro hay una posibilidad –dijo ahora la chica de larga y brillante cabellera negra. Sus ojos era color Rojo como el Rubí.

-¡NO!, ¡Ustedes no entienden!... ¡No hay manera de que esto no suceda, pasara si o si!...Es…-no alcanzo a terminar

-Inevitable –termino de completar la frase que el muchacho dejo en el aire una chica de cabello rojizos que se encontraba apartada escuchando con un rostro serio la conversación - Los cuatro elegidos de la luz serán llamados al igual que los cuatro de la oscuridad –dijo la chica- La batalla por el destino del mundo si o si se desatará, no hay manera de evitarlo, ¿No es a si Li? –su pregunta fue dirigida al chico detrás del escritorio.

-A si es Kasumi… –respondió él- Y lo peor de todo esto es que… yo, Kasumi y otras dos personas del pasado, estamos involucrados en esta batalla, la profecía en el viejo pergamino lo dice- Su rostro detonaba seriedad pero por dentro le era imposible no sentir tristeza, la verdad era que el hace solo unos días había comenzado a investigar este echo, por un extraño sueño que tubo hace algunas noches en el cual 4 personas estaban paradas frente al deslumbrante torre de Tokio, las cuatro personas estaban acompañados por dos guardianes muy bien conocidos por él, no se le hizo el mayor problema para saber quienes eran esas personas, y eso fue lo que le preocupó. También le preocupo el hecho de que no solo él seria el personaje principal en esto, si no que tres personas que no sabían de nada de lo que estaba pasando, involuntariamente por sus habilidades y destrezas mágicas se involucrarían en esta batalla; pero como anteriormente lo dijo La joven Feng -Kasumi- esta lucha era inevitable.

-Pero Shaoran no entiendo… ¿Cómo es eso de otras personas del pasado?... que quieres decir –la preocupación en el rostro de MeiLing Li se hizo notar

-Eso MeiLing, personas del pasado… los cuales tú y yo conocemos muy bien –le respondió él

-O sea tu quieres decir que…-

-Si, Kinomoto y Hiraguizawa también están involucrados en esto –la sorpresa de los reunidos en la biblioteca no se hizo esperar mas; la joven Li se sorprendió bastante. ¡Como el destino quería algo así! Cuatro chicos, sus amigos, su primo, pelearan, arriesgarían su vida por que el destino así lo quiso. Iba a perder a las mejores personas que ella había conocido, que, aunque hallan pasado los años ya mas olvidaría aquellos niños con los ella había compartido cuando estuvo en Japón; eso era demasiado injusto.

Mientras MeiLing pensaba esto, los otros en cambio, sus rostros solo detonaban tristeza y decepción.

-¡Pero Shaoran no..! –Su frase fue interrumpida por el Joven Li.

-No es seguro Mei, son solo especulaciones mías, la verdad es que… -su mirada fue directo hacia sus zapatos, sus ojos antes serios y fríos se entristecieron- ruego a Dios que lo que digo no sea cierto, prefiero mil veces morir solo, que ver morir a gente que alguna vez les tuve aprecio-

-¡Como dices eso!, no puedes primo… tu…tu… tu no puedes morir, ¡no así! –una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos rojos, Li al darse cuenta no aguanto ver a su prima llorar a si que se levanto, serio e inflexible.

-Esta reunión se acabó por hoy. Iré a mi habitación a descansar- diciendo por ultimo esto, salió de la biblioteca dejando a los otros observando la puerta por la cual este había salido.

-y entonces... ¿Qué aremos?- rompió el silencio MeiLing.

-¿Qué crees tu?, Obio que apoyarlo y luchar con él y los demás, yo jamás dejaría a mi primo-hermano aventurarse en un combate así- Dijo el Joven Lian Li

-Yo iré con el a donde sea –dijo Kasumi

-Entonces yo igual, lo apoyare en todo –fue la decisión segura de la joven MeiLing Li

Mientras los chicos estaban todavía practicando sobre como ayudarían a Shaoran. El joven jefe del Clan Li –el clan mas prestigiado de oriente- se encontraba en su habitación, recostado sobre la cama; estaba totalmente a oscuras , solo alumbraba la alcoba el tenue brillo de la Luna llena. El joven se hundía en sus pensamientos.

No podía dejar de pensar en las personas que morirían y sufrirían si esta batalla se desataba, no podría vivir con el cargo de conciencia, a decir verdad lo peor que le podría pasar es tener que encariñarse de nuevo con la gente que alguna vez quiso de niño, la verdad era que no soportaría querer para que en un descuido aquella persona salga lastimada, definitivamente aquello no lo soportaría.

Por aquello sentía miedo, si miedo de volver a Japón y volver a enamorarse de ella, de aquella niña japonesa de hermosos ojos verdes que cuando era pequeño le había sacado varios suspiros, seguro si la veía ahora de nuevo se enamoraría de ella, eso era seguro.

Se levanto y salió al balcón de la habitación, lo adoraba, tenía una vista hermosa al jardín trasero de la gigante mansión Li; prendió un cigarrillo y se lo metió a la boca. La verdad era que no recordaba exactamente cuando comenzó a fumar, cada vez que sentía el olor y el sabor a tabaco se relaja un poco y sentía que podía pensar en otra cosa, o tal vez solo fumaba por que le llamaba la atención las pequeñas formas que el humo del cigarro formaba, que a veces eran realmente extrañas.

-"Si el destino quiere que yo muera por salvar la vida de otros, lo haré" –pensó Li, viendo la Luna dijo en voz alta- Solo espero que… que todo esto no sea en vano –Diciendo esto ultimo apago el cigarrillo y entro a su habitación otra vez.

Listo, Discúlpenme si tiene muchas faltas de ortografías es que lo escribi muy rápido. Se que este capi no esta muy bueno pero prometo que el próximo será mejor :D tendrá mas momentos felices :D jijijijijij

Si quieren darmes ideas para los sgts capítulos aquí mi correo (no rian plis es que lo tengo desde los 10 años) gizelytaa

Adelanto: Viejos personajes hacen su aparición, amigos se rencuentran, etc. (soi pésima para esto :/ )

NOS LEEMOS ;)


	3. Capitulo 2

ALOJAA :D

Bueno los entiendo si están enfadados conmigo, es que me demore demasiado en subir este capitulo, mi imaginación se estanco unos días (es una tonta). Bueno queridos lectores los invito a leer el segundo capitulo de mi fic

PD: discúlpenme por el titulo, no se ocurrió nada mas

Saludoos!

"**LOS CUATRO ELEGIDOS"**

CAPITULO 2: LA EXTRAÑA CONVESACION

A decir verdad, los acontecimientos en este día para ella han sido de los más extraños. Ahora, llevaba mas de 2 horas estirada en su cama mirando el blanco techo de su habitación mientras Kerberos dormía, decidió que mejor sería no despertarlo, por que seguramente ya había sentido la presencia de Clow por estos alrededores; no quería que la agobiara con preguntas que ni ella sabría responder, por lo menos no por ahora.

No le cabía en su cabeza en hecho de que ella estaba involucrada en eso, o sea de pronto así como así se entera de que ella esta involucrada en una batalla la cual ni siquiera sabe con exactitud si saldrá viva de aquella. No sentía miedo, todo lo contrario, se encontraba tranquila y sumisa, como si por dentro, ella la sabia que esto pasaría. Aunque si se sorprendió mucho al ver a Eriol en su clase. Aparte su conversación con Eriol fue de los mas extraña.

**FLASH BACK**

La parte de atrás de la preparatoria Tomoeda estaba muy alejada de los de mas salones, nadie pasaba por ahí a pesar de ser unos de los jardines mas bonitos de la escuela, no era tan grande comparado con los demás pero si el mas bello, estaba lleno de distintas flores y un esplendoroso árbol de cerezos era el mas hermoso de esa zona, Eriol se encontraba sentado en aquel árbol viendo las hojas de cerezo caer y moverse al compas del viento algunas caían en su cabeza y en su ropa. Sakura se quedo un rato contemplando el espectáculo, ese chico había cambiado demasiado, a lo mejor no en su forma de ser, pero por fuera era todo un bombó, valla que estaba guapo este chico su cabello azulado se movía en la misma dirección que los pétalos de cerezo, tenía los ojos cerrados, Sakura se sonrojo, en que diablos estaba pensando; parecía concentrado en sus pensamiento. Sakura decidió acercarse.

-E-Eriol- Dijo nerviosamente cuando esta frente a el

-Sakura… sentí tu presencia cerca hace mas de 10 minutos ¿Por qué no te acercaste antes?- Dijo el chico todavía con los ojos cerrados, Sakura de sonrojo un poco, como le iba decir que se había quedado contemplándolo.

-Emm…ah… mira yo… -la interrumpió

-no importa –Abrió los ojos- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, siéntate aquí –le dijo indicándole que sentara a su lado, la joven Kinomoto obedeció

-Que tienes que decirme Eriol. Para que viajaras hasta acá, después de tantos años, debe de ser algo realmente importante –la cara de Sakura era de total seriedad, su vista no era dirigida a ningún lugar en especial, solo veía un punto fijo de aquel jardín

-Veras, hace algunos meses, mientras caminaba en la gigante biblioteca que hay en mi casa en Inglaterra, encontré un pergamino, el cual pertenecía a mi antigua vida –Sakura volteo a míralo sorprendida- dentro de él, escrito habían revelaciones la cual nunca me espere encontrar –hizo una pausa de unos segundos, se acomodó sus finos lentes y siguió- ahí mencionaba que una batalla en la cual dos fuerzas que buscan un propósito se enfrentaran, en nada menos que en la Torre de Tokio. Se enfrentarían cuatro personas las cuales seran guiadas por la Luz y cuatro personas que se guiaran por la oscuridad-

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Sakura sorprendida- ¡pero como…! No puede ser aquí… Entonces todos en Tokio están en peligro –dijo esta

-Asi es Sakura –el chico asintió- pero lo peor de todo no es eso… tu, yo y otra persona del pasado estamos en uno de los bandos –Sakura abrió sus ojos a mas no poder, pero se quedo en silencio- el viejo pergamino de Clow decía: El hechicero de todos los tiempos, rencarnación del mago mas poderoso del universo, poseedor de grandes poderes y creador de las místicas bestias guardianas; ese vendría siendo yo, también; la hechicera, dueña y maestras del único mazo de cartas mas poderoso del mundo capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos; esa eres tu, pero también nombra al alguien muy conocido por ti Sakura- Eriol voltea ver a Sakura que mantenía su seño levemente fruncido pero lo miraba sin saber.

-¿A quien te refieres? –le preguntó mirando de reojo

-Decía: El hechicero dueño de los poderes de los cuatro elementos, descendiente del mago más poderoso del universo, también jefe del clan más poderoso y antiguo de Oriente… sabes a quien se refiere ¿cierto?- pasaron algunos segundos en la cual la joven Kinomoto meditaba lo que recientemente el joven Hiraguizawa le había mencionado.

-Creo –dijo simplemente mantenía su mirada seria en las hojas de cerezos que yacían en el suelo- Supongo que… aquel poderoso hechicero es… Li… Shaoran Li- dijo en un susurro

-Si –dijo Eriol- supongo que el vendrá acá al igual que yo –Sakura se quedo en silencio; pasaron algunos minutos los cuales nadie dijo nada, se mantenía en un silencio tranquilo y sereno.

-Oye Sakura, deberíamos volver a clases, ¿no crees?, hemos perdido ya la tercera después del receso- dijo Eriol

-Demonios, se me había olvidado- dijo. Eriol se levanto y ayudo a pararse a Sakura y se pusieron a caminar al salón, entraron al edificio de los últimos grados (n/a: por si, aquí Sakura y los demás van en el ultimo grado de preparatoria, antes de entrar a la universidad) y Sakura se quedo parada en medio del pasillo con una expresión serena.

-Sabes Eriol, a decir verdad no siento miedo…-Dijo Sakura cuando entraban al edificio de los terceros de preparatoria, en su cara tenia un sonrisa de esas sinceras que solo ella solía dar, lo miro directamente a los ojos-…estoy segura, de que todo saldrá bien-dijo por ultimo encentando mas su hermosa sonrisa, la que hizo que Eriol se sintiera cálido y con ánimos, que a pesar de que, la batalla seria dura, la enfrentaría con animo y fe.

-Asi es todo saldrá bien –dijo el joven Hiraguizawa, con una calida sonrisa.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Esa conversación la dejo con una duda, ¿Quién seria la cuarta persona que lucharía junto a ellos tres?, no lo sabía, seguro en un futuro muy cercano la o lo conocería.

El sol brillaba, el viento soplaba con tranquilidad, los hojas de los arboles caían lentamente al compas del viento, cientos de parejas de enamorados se encontraban en aquel parque, demostraban en cientos de formas su amor, besándose, acariciándose, abrazándose y muchas otras, no por nada le decían el parque de los enamorados(N/a: no pregunten, lo invente xD), este quedaba en el centro de Paris; a ella le encantaba visitar ese lugar, siempre que lo hacia una sensación de calidez le inundaba el pecho, un sensación que hacia que ella nunca perdiera las esperanzas de encontrar el amor, el amor que le correspondería para siempre. Siempre después de la preparatoria –la cual quedaba a solo unas calles del parque- iba al parque ha contemplar aquellas parejas enamoradas, era casi algo cotidiano encontrársela a ella estirada bajo aquel, grande y hermoso árbol de cerezos , que de alguna manera le hacia recordar a su antiguo hogar, Japón el cual por motivos de trabajo de su madre tubo que dejar, extrañaba su vida ahí, extrañaba a sus viejos amigos, los cuales por insignificantes motivos corto comunicación, pero lo mas que extrañaba era a ella; a su antigua amiga, a la que siempre apoyo y ayudo en los momentos que la necesitaba, la que de niña, mantenía una importante misión, la extrañaba mas que a nadie, su sonrisa, su entusiasmo y alegría, y la manera de siempre tener fe de que todo saldrá bien.

El año escolar recién estaba comenzando, y una idea paso por su cabecita asiendo pararse bruscamente de su cómodo lugar para comenzar a correr hacia su casa. Esta vez si que estaba segura de lo que haría, volvería a Japón, volvería a ver a sus amigos, volvería a ver a Sakura, costara lo que costara, volvería.

-¡MAMA! –grito la chica entrando a la casa o mejor dicho mansión en la vivía

-Hay Tomoyo por que gritas –dijo una mujer que redondeaba los 40 años, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, sus ojos eran azules y su figura… su figura era muy hermosa a pesar de tener esa edad.

-¡Mama quero volver a Japón! –Dijo la chica entusiasmada moviendo los brazos de arriba a abajo.

-Pero hija yo no puedo… pensé que te gustaba Paris y este ambiente…- a la señora Daidoji comenzaron a salirle lagrimas por los ojos.

-Mama no eso, eso solo que extraño mi viva de allá, extraño a mi amigos, ¡a Sakura!-

-¿Sakura?... la hija de Nadeshko?- pregunto

-Si mama-

-¡Pero por que no lo dijiste antes muchachita!... ¡ahora mismo vas a hacer tus maletas que mañana estarás es Japón! –dijo la señora con los ojos brillantes

-¡Gracias!- La chica subió corriendo las escaleras de la gran mansión hasta su habitación, estaba feliz; después de tantos años por fin volvería a ver a sus antiguos amigos, eso la ponía de un excelente animo.

¿Pero que pasaría si Sakura no la recordaba? En realidad no creía que eso era posible; a pesar de que ha estado 6 largos años separados de su ciudad natal, Tomoyo Daidoji no había cambiado al extremo, seguía siendo la misma niña con buenos sentimientos, obsesionada al exceso con las cámaras de video y con un sentido de la moda que obviamente lo ocuparía para elegir lo que iba hacer para toda la vida; su estado de animo siempre fue el mismo, feliz y optimista a pesar de que después de que se fue de Japón había estado un poco depresiva. Lo que si su aspecto había cambiado un poco: ahora era alta, 1 metro 75 mas o menos, su cabello seguía siendo tan negro como siempre aunque ahora lo tenia hasta los muslos, sus ojos de color azul con reflejos morados cautivaban a cualquier chico que se le cruzara y su figura… uf su figura era totalmente privilegiada, era delgada, no al extremo, tenia la cantidad exacta de delantera y trasera, a decir verdad a los ojos de los hombres era singularmente perfecta. Pero a decir verdad ¿reconocería ella a Sakura?; si definitivamente si, aunque hallan pasado tantos años jamás olvidaría a su mejor amiga, y si había cambiado mucho seguro la ubicaría con solo mirarle a los ojos, a aquellos ojos verdes llenos de esperanzas y sueños que seguramente seguían tal cual que como cuando era pequeña.

Tomoyo comenzó a tirar prenda tras prendes desde su enorme armario hasta las maletas de color lila, iba tan emocionaba para comenzar a ordenar la ropa que se cayó torpemente al suelo de boca, gracias a una prenda que yacía en el suelo; se levanto adolorida.

-Valla, estoy tan nerviosa que me estoy volviendo torpe- se decía mientras se ubicaba frente a las maletas para ordenarlas- ¿i si no me reconoce?... ¿que tal si se olvido de mi? –Esas preguntas atormentaba su cabeza- No importa; pase lo que pase, todo estará bien- y con eso y una sonrisa en su cara volvió a empacar sus ojos, por que mañana saldría en el primer vuelo hacia su ciudad natal, Tomoeda.

-Aush –se quejó el chico de cabellos castaños mientras se sobaba el trasero con dolor- ¡Odio viajar en Avión!... me duele todo mi trasero-

-Uy pareces niñita quejándote, compórtate como hombre- dijo otro chico con el mismo tono de cabello que este, riéndose estruendosamente mientras cientos de personas en aeropuerto lo observaban y el otro chico lo mirada con una vena en su sien

-Lian para de reírte que la gente nos esta observando –dijo una chica de cabellos negros y con un sonrojos en sus mejillas por la vergüenza que tenia

-Si Lian, comparte quieres- dijo el chico que mantenía uno mano en su trasero. Lian asintió todavía riéndose un poco, es que Lian Li era así, siempre con tanto sentido del humor, aun en las peores situaciones el siempre animaba a todos, aunque claro, a cierta persona aquello no le caía muy bien, no es que no lo quisiera ni nada de eso, si al final era su primo, es solo que el carácter de Shaoran con el de Lian no se congeniaban mucho, a pesar de eso siempre se llevaron bien, y los dos junto con Meiling era inseparables.

Comenzaron a caminar por el aeropuerto hacia la salida, llamaron un taxi y se subieron, para dirigirse donde seria su nuevo hogar en Japón.

-¿Una casa? –dijo Meiling viendo fascinada la casa de color blanco de dos pisos desde donde el taxi los había dejado- Guau… yo pensaba que tía Leran nos dejaría un departamento-

-Yo también lo pensaba, pero así esta bien ¿no creen?- dijo Lian

-¡Que esperan para entrar!- dijo Shaoran que ya se encontraba en la puerta de entrada, los otros dos, lo alcanzaron, Abrieron la puerta y quedaron fascinados.

La casa no era tan grande ni tan pequeña, las paredes eran de un color crema muy lindo, los muebles de madera combinaban a la perfección con la alfombra y los cuadros de la sala, la cocina era amplia y ordenada con todos los implementos necesarios.

-¡Esta genial! –se emociona Meiling

-Vamos a arriba –Dijo Shaoran

Subieran a la planta alta habían 4 habitaciones, y un baño personal en cada una de ellas, las habitaciones eran amplias con una ventanal que daba a una terraza pequeña con vista a la calle, cada una tenia un amplio armario de madera, un estante para libros y accesorios, y un escritorio; las camas eran de dos plazas y con cobertores de distintos colores. Los tres Li ordenaron sus pertenecías en sus habitaciones, y bajaron hacia la cocina para hacer la cena.

-Y bien ¿Quién de ustedes dos hará la cena? – Lian puso sus manos en su cintura, mirando a los otros dos con los ojos entre-serrados

-¿Y porque no la haces tu? –dijo Meiling enfada por la actitud del chico

-Meiling, mejor hagámosla nosotros ya –dijo el castaño con mirada ámbar, el miedo se hacia notar en sus palabras, la ultima vez que Meiling se enfado con él por culpa de Lian, casi no termina vivo- acaso no te acuerdas la ultima vez que Lian entro a la cocina- A Shaoran le salió una gotita en su cabeza.

Meiling le resbalo una gotita; como olvidarlo, si aquella, en una reunión del concilio de Hechiceros que hubo en la Mansión Li, a Lian se le ocurrió hacer una comida "especial" para los ancianos amargados, terminaron con la cocina en llamas y todos los invitados de la reunión intoxicados, por alguna sustancia "peligrosa" que este le echo, para que tenga mejor sabor, y obvio, regañados y castigados por Dama Leran.

-Esta bien –dijo Meiling entrando a la cocina, sin ganas.

A lo que ya estuvo echa la cena, los tres se sentaron en el comedor con sus platos, y comenzaron a comer en silencio, hasta que Meiling hablo (n/a: como siempre)

-Entonces… ¿mañana que aremos? –preguntó, los otros dos castaños la miraron extraña con el mismo seño en su cara, estos dos si que se parecían- Di-digo yo, si es que terminaremos la preparatoria aquí-

-Si, mañana iremos a la preparatoria Tomoeda, sus uniformes están en sus armarios, mi madre se encargo de todo- dijo como siempre serio Shaoran

-Guau, tenía todo preparado- dijo Meiling

-Ojalas hallan chicas lindas –dijo Lian con las manos en su pecho y con dos estrellas en sus ojos de emoción, los otros dos suspiraron, mientras les resbalaba una gota. Este chico nunca cambiaria.

-Eso no importa tonto –le dijo a Lian- Yo solo quiero saber si es que Kinomoto esta en esa Escuela –miro a Shaoran, la cara de la chica era de total seriedad, aunque por dentro no podía mas con los nervios, espera con ansias el dia de mañana, quería ver a sus dos amigas –Tomoyo y Sakura- quería ver cuanto han cambiado, un que había pasado mucho tiempo, aquel sentimiento de amistad, no había cambiado, las seguía queriendo, y las extrañaba.

-Yo supongo, ya que esta es la única preparatoria que hay desde que serraron en la que antes iba su hermano –Dijo Shaoran restándole importancia, aunque en los mas profundo de su ser, los nervios lo estaban comiendo vivo –aun mas que ha Meiling- .

-Hay que hablar con la maestra de cartas, sobre la todo este lio- dijo Lian

-Creo que ya lo sabe –dijo Shaoran, mirando el plato donde hace algunos segundos había comida- Desde que llegamos a Tomoeda he sentido la presencia mágica de una persona a la cual conozco muy bien, una que "**queremos mucho**"(nótese el sarcasmo)-

-Yo también sentí una presencia poderosa al llegar- Dijo el chico Li de mirada dorada

-¿A si?... y…Quien seria aquella persona al que "**Quieres mucho**" Shaoran- Hablo Meiling resaltando el "quieres mucho"

-Nada menos que… la rencarnación del brujo Clow- los otros dos lo miraron sorprendidos

-Las cosas se pondrán, muy divertidas –dijo el chico de cabellos negros, el misterio se marcaba en sus ojos azulados, mientras la joven que estaba delante sentada frente a él lo miro con una ceja levantada.

-Hay Eriol, nunca cambiaras- suspiro, la verdad era estaba acostumbrada a los extraños comportamientos de su amo, siempre divirtiéndose a costa de los demás. Eriol se levanto del sofá disculpándose con Nakuru. Debía seguir investigando la situación, fue a su habitación y se sentó en su cama.

-Que bueno que Li ya esta aquí –dijo Eriol- Pero… todavía falta una persona, una mujer. En el pergamino decía, la mujer una mujer que será capaz de controlar la magia de los espíritus a la perfección… será que es….-

La luna esta en su punto mas alto, La torre de Tokio es iluminada por esta. Una sombra se para en la puta de la torre, su capa negra se movía al compas del viento, sus ojos amarillo brillaban con intensidad, mientras en su mano sostenía, un báculo largo, de color negro con una esfera en la puta que rodaba sin parar, la sombra sonrió.

-Falta poco para vernos las caras… Elegidos de la luz- la sonrisa malvada se marcaba mas en su cara, para después comenzar a reír malvadamente (n/a: algo así: WUAJAJA)

PORFIN EL CAPITULO

Bueno que les pareció, A mi no me gusto mucho pero será

Ojalas la sigan y dejen review, No sean duros porfiis es que mi imaginación esta pasando por un momento critico y necesita buenos comentarios para continuaaaar….. jaajajja …. No, es mentira cualquier comentario es recibido, ojalas con correcciones para así seguir mejorando :D

Bueno discúlpenme si es que hay falta de ortografías

NOS LEEMOS ;)


	4. Capitulo 3

**LOS CUATRO ELEGIDOS**

UN REENCUENTRO INEVITABLE

La noche pasaba lentamente en la ciudad de Tomoeda. La noche estaba sumamente oscura, no habían estrellas, ni Luna, el cielo se encontraba totalmente nublado; los arboles se mecían al compas de la brisa cálida y los grillos hacían su cantar. Habían pronosticado una fuerte tormenta para la noche, por lo cual la gente se comenzaba a equipar para no agarrar un resfriado. El joven Hiraguizawa se encontraba sentado en la ventana de su gigantesca habitación observando la noche y pensando, pensando en todo lo que su vida había cambiado después de que abandono tierras Japonesas; desde que llego a la preparatoria y vio a Kinomoto, los recuerdos de su infancia se empezaron a amontonar en su cabeza y en sus pensamientos, aunque claro recuerdos que eran amortiguados por las memorias de Reed Clow; Jamás olvidaría los problemas que había echo pasar a Sakura para que ésta cambiara la cartas y los celos infantiles que cada vez que este se acercaba a Sakura provocaba a Li, los cuales lo divertían un montón, los quiso, pero el destino hizo que se separaran y se dejaran de ver por todo ese tiempo, así como ahora los volvía a juntar para completar aquella difícil misión.

En sí, después de salir de Japón apara dirigirse a su tierra natal –Inglaterra- se había dedicado casi en totalidad a estudiar y practicar magia para convertirse algún día en el Jefe supremo del Concilio de hechiceros de Occidente -aunque nunca le llamo la atención el puesto- claro que al cumplir los 17 le ofrecieron pertenecer al concilio de Hechiceros pero éste se negó rotundamente. Estudiaba en una escuela para niños con dinero en su país, a la cual asistían puros chicos mimados y engreídos, por lo que no tenía muchos amigos. Era muy popular con las chicas, a mas alguna la traía suspirando, con su atlética figura y su brillante cabello negro azulado (n/a: ¿A quien no? Jijij). Sus promedios en cada asignatura siempre fueron perfectos y su disciplina… bueno su disciplina era cosa a parte, siempre provocaba uno que otro problema, que hacia explotar el laboratorio de química, que provocaba una que otra guerra de comida en el comedor, que creaban desfiles de ropa interior en el salón, que se peleaba con chicos de otros cursos, pero nada que Eriol Hiraguizawa no pudiese arreglar; siempre se las arreglaba para poder seguir en la escuela, normalmente ocupaba sus poderes mágicos para salir ileso de la oficina del director –que, por cierto era su tío- algo que de cierta manera lo beneficiaba. Siempre andaba por la vida con una sonrisa en la cara, de esas que demostraban a los demás que él sabía algo más. Después de que se entero que estaba involucrado en este combate, se vio en la obligación de venir nuevamente a Japón, aunque claro se divertiría mucho estando aquí.

Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo, y una sensación extraña comenzó a invadir al chico, era magia oscura, lo pudo detectar; pero sentía como si estuvieran quitándole energía. Un fuerte dolor en su pecho hizo que de tomara fuertemente esa zona, se tambaleo un rato pero siguió en de pie.

-¿Q-que es lo que esta pasan-do- se pregunto, mantenía su mano presionando su pecho, el dolor no cesaba, a duras penas salió de su habitación para ir a despertar a sus guardianes.

Mientras tanto en una acogedora casa amarilla, en una de sus habitaciones, una chica dormía plácidamente. De un momento a otro abre sus ojos bruscamente y se sienta en la cama apretando fuertemente su pecho, aquel dolor apenas la dejaba respirar, de repente del último cajón del escritorio sale Kerberos.

-¡¿Sakura, sentiste eso?- le pregunto exaltado

-Si Kero –dijo la chica levantándose de la cama- hay que ir a ver lo que esta pas… - no alcanzo a terminar ya que el dolor incremento demasiado, se desmorono sobre la cama

-¡Sakura!... ¡¿estas bien?-

-S-si -dijo ésta levantándose de la cama con dificultad- solo que, me duele el pecho, aparte siento como si a cada paso me debilitara mas- se acercó a su armario rápidamente, tomo un abrigo para la lluvia, ya que afuera la tormenta no cesaba. Bajo corriendo las escalera junto a Kerberos, se dirigió al recibidor se coloco los patines y salió de la casa para comenzar patinar rápidamente hasta el lugar en el cual se concentraba aquel poder oscuro.

Unas calles mas adelante dos castaños corrían a todo lo que sus pies daban, no podían dejar pasa lo que hace algunos momentos habían sentido aunque claro, solo Shaoran había experimentado aquella sensación de dolor que por poco no se desmayo.

-¡Estas seguro que es ahí donde se siente mayo poder!- le pregunto Lian

-¡Si, estoy seguro!... es en el parque pingüino –su semblante era totalmente, pero a pesar de eso cada recuerdo vivido en aquel parque se amontonó en su cabeza, llenándola de momentos felices y algunos tristes, de momentos de disfrutó junto con –en ese tiempo- su personas querida, sonrió ante el recuerdo; siguió corriendo.

SAKURA POV

Patino lo mas rápido que puedo, esta sensación de que algo va a pasar no me deja tranquila, es sumamente extraño, aquel horrible dolor de hace un rato me tiene sumamente preocupada, porque estoy cien por siento segura que fue provocado por magia. Kero dijo que se trataba de un hechizo de disminución de energía mágica, que sabia los síntomas porque según él, a el señor Clow lo habían atacado así una vez; a decir verdad cada vez me siento con menos energías y me cuesta moverme rápido, pero no importa, tengo que llegar al parque pingüino, el lugar en el cual se siente que proviene esta energía oscura que siento.

Veo kero, y este me mira con preocupación, lo entiendo, porque el dolor que siento ahora en mi pecho seguramente se ve reflejado en mi rostro, aunque no me sienta bien, no me gusta que los demás se preocupen por mi, ya no soy una niña de 12 años a la cual todos cuidaban, tengo 18 y puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola, soy responsable de lo que hago; creo que vivir sola en la casa por casi 3 meses me ha hecho madurar y apreciar demasiado lo que tengo.

A lo lejos veo el gran rey pingüino, que fue testigo de tantos momento apreciados por mi y otros no tantos. ¿Ah?...

Dos chicos van corriendo delante de mi, sus cabellos castaños se ven alborotados, seguramente por que se levantaron apurados, veo sus espaldas y noto que son iguales, su cabello, su espalda son iguales; uno es mas alto que el otro. Juraría que uno de ellos esta sufriendo tanto o mas que yo, su mano permanece a la altura de su pecho… ¿que extraño? Igual yo. Escucho paso detrás de mi me doy vuelta, es Eriol que viene hacia mi junto con Ruby Moon y Spinel, viene adolorido aunque intenta ocultarlo, noto su mueca de dolor en su cara y en sus ojos azules. Lo veo asentir y rápido nos acercamos al rey pingüino. Lo que veo me deja impactada.

Arriba del rey pingüino parado se encontraba un hombre vestido con una capucha negra que tapaba la mitad de su cara, en su mano tenia un cetro largo de color negro, en su punta un circulo encerraba una esfera que a cada palabra que este misterioso hombre recitaba giraba con mas fuerza y su color cambiaba; era acompañado de un extraño viento que lo encerraba como en una esfera, un viento fuerte que apenas nos dejaba avanzar. Su magia sin duda era muy extraña y fuerte, tanto así que no podía sentir la presencia de Eriol, la cual es muy poderosa, ni si quiera podía sentir a Kero que se encontraba a mi lado con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, como si ya hubiese vivido esto antes.

-¡¿Eriol que asemos! ¡Este tipo no esta quitando energía! –dije gritando, es que el viento era demasiado fuerte y no escuchaba nada.

-No se- Dijo simplemente. Su cara era muy parecida a la de Kero. En eso uno de los chicos castaños –el que tenia una expresión parecida a la mía- que se encontraban a unos metro de nosotros se apresuró y se subió a los mal alto de los columpios, sostenía una hermosa espada, que, sin que me digan loca, se me hacia sumamente familiar.

-¡DIOS DEL TRUENO, VEN A MI! –dijo el chico mientras de forma horizontal tocaba un papelito amarillo con extraños signos que… esperen un momento… ese conjuro… esa es espada…

¡Dios mio!

¡No será que él es!…... no, es totalmente imposible.

-¡MALDITO MOCOSO!- Eso dijo el tipo, que, dejando de lado lo que estaba asiendo, atacó al chico con fuego que salió de la palma de su mano, el cual no se fijo. Decido ir a ayudarlo me pongo frente de él y conjuro el báculo de la estrella que todavía llevo colgando de mi cuello.

-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo… ¡LIBERATE! –la llave de la estrella se transforma en el báculo que tantas veces vi en mi infancia.

-Sakura –dice un susurro, creyendo que no lo escuché.

-¡ESCUDO! –saco la carta y la elijo, esta crea un escudo el cual nos protegió a mi y al chico castaño que estaba detrás de mi, mirándome con los ojos abierto, en señal de sorpresa, viéndome como si hubiese visto a un monstruo… mmm creo que mi hermano tiene razón, me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo feo y grande.

-¿Estas bien? –le pregunto y el solo asiente con la cabeza, mirándome fijamente, creo ver que su ojos eran de un color ámbar, muy llamativo.

-Apareció la poderosa maestra de cartas –dijo burlonamente el tipo ese, mirándome feo, creo que le caigo mal. (N/a: neeee ¿enserio? Aves Sakura puede ser muy lenta). Este lanza de nuevo fuego el cual yo no esquivo y me impacta directamente mientras vuelo por los aires y me doy contra el tronco de un árbol, caigo sentada, siento mucho dolor; en cualquier momento creo que voy a desmallarme.

-¡SAKURA!- oigo que dice Eriol, sus guardianes y Kero, que se acercaban a mi apresurados y preocupados. El chico castaño se acercó corriendo hacia mi, su mirada estaba llena de preocupación y angustia.

-¡¿Oye estas bien? –dijo mientras se agachaba hasta llegar a la altura de mi rostro, por fin pude ver su rostro completamente, sus ojos eran ámbar, de uno muy bonito que solo en una persona los había visto, su cara era bonita, su nariz era perfecta, sus labios eran perfectos y su cabello castaño chocolate era tan perfecto como el resto de su cara, siento mi rostro arder, mientras desvio la mirada.

-S-si –dijo sonrojada, en realidad quien no lo haría, si un chico guapo apega su rostro tanto al mio para preguntarme algo. El chico se para alterado y mira al sujeto que mantenía hace ya un rato una carcajada horrible.

-¡ERES UN BASTARDO! –grita el castaño, mientras toma su espada y de su bolsillo saca otro papelito amarillo con signos raros- ¡DIOS DEL FUEGO, ACUDE A MI LLAMADOOO!- Grita y del papelito sale una potente llama de fuego, el hombre la recibe directamente y cae de la sima del rey pingüino.

-¡JAJAJA… MALDITOS…. NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER ELEGIDOS- Dijo mientras desaparecía

-¡Despareció!... Maldición –Dijo el chico.

El tipo desapareció junto con el viento y su presencia; a decir verdad ahora recién puedo sentir claramente la presencia de Eriol, aunque… la presencia del chico castaño creo que la he sentido antes, aunque del otro castaño que esta un poco mas atrás no.

-¿Oye Sakura estas bien?-dijo Eriol viéndome

-si- digo yo, miro al chico que me miraba fijamente, tenía una mirada realmente penetrante, pero me miraba como si… como si me conociera.

POV SHAORAN

Ahora si que estoy seguro. Anteriormente ya había notado que era ella cuando trasformo la llave de la estrella, pero ahora que ese chico la llamo, estoy seguro. Es Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto; aquella niña japonesa que hace algunos años se había robado mi corazón y mi alma con su sonrisa y carisma inigualable, aunque claro, ya no es la misma niña de 10 años que conocí, ahora tiene 18 y estoy seguro que no me reconoce, bueno… yo tampoco la hubiese reconocido de no ser por Eriol que la acaba de llamar.

-Oye gracias por lo de salvarme hace un rato, de por ser ti estaría muerto; aunque por mi culpa saliste lastimada, lo siento de verdad –dije agachando un poco mi cabeza, de verdad me sentía demasiado avergonzado, ella me salvo, pero yo no la pude salvar a ella y recibió el impacto.

-No te disculpes –dijo mientras se levantaba adolorida, la ayudé- yo también debería agradecerte por defenderme, gracias- dijo ella mientras me regalaba una bella sonrisa- y dime una cosa… ¿te conozco?, sé que te puedo sonar un poco ruda, pero a decir verdad tu espada, tus cartas, tu conjuro mágico y tus ojos me hace recordar a una persona del pasado que una vez conocí hace años, y que me ayudo demasiado y que le tengo gran aprecio–en su cara se marcaba una sonrisa de melancolía, muy tierna a decir verdad, al ella decir esas palabras de mí casi corro a abrazarla, pero me contuve. Ahora lo incomodo.

-Emm… Bueno mi nombre es… -Hay… no se porque me da tanta vergüenza decirlo, si es mi nombre, uuuuy… Juraría que siento que me estoy sonrojando- Sh-Shaoran Li -por fin

-¡¿HEE?- Dijo mientras habría sus ojos desmesuradamente y se ponía totalmente roja, al verla asi yo también me sonroje, me siento como un idiota.

-Guau. Si que cambian las personas en algunos año- Dijo el chico de pelo negro, que mantenía los ojos fijos en los míos con su típica mirada que decía _"Que divertido"_ y una sonrisa enigmática- Tanto tiempo Li-

-A si es Hiraguizawa –le dije y sonrió aun mas, uuuuu cuanto detesto a este tipo, nunca pudo caerme bien. Mientras tanto Sakura seguí hay mirándome con sus ojos verdes abierto totalmente, no decía nada y me estaba preocupando.

-E-Estas bien- Le dije mientras le tocaba el hombro ya hay recién reacción y sonrió, yo hice lo mismo

-Claro, es solo que me sorprendiste demasiado, a decir verdad me una manera a otra sabia que vendrías por eso de la batalla… pero no creí que nos volveríamos a encontrar de esta manera –dijo ella con su mano detrás su cabeza en señal de un poco de incomodidad, que yo también sentía. Creo que me estoy hipnotizando con su sonrisa.

-Oye Shaoran ¿estas bien?... hace un buen rato que esta sonriendo como estúpido mientras vez a esta señorita- reacciono y veo que detrás de mi esta Lian… uuuuy lo voy a matar en la casa.

-¡Lian!- le digo sonrojado, el muy maldito se pone a reí. Veo a Sakura y nos miraba con cara de confusión como si viese dos personas iguales, aunque claro, la entiendo, si con mí querido primo somos casi iguales.

-Y no nos vas presentar Shaoran –dijo Hiraguizawa. Yo solo Asentí.

-Este imbécil de atrás es Lian Li, mi primo- dije- Ella es Kinomoto Sakura, él es Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Hola- saludo el muy imbécil moviendo su mano. De repente se comenzaron a escuchar sirenas de policías, todos nos pusimos en alerta, creo que hicimos mucho ruido.

-Bueno chicos creo que eso hora de despedirnos, o nos meterán a la cárcel por destrozar el parque-dijo Eriol sonriendo, como siempre- mañana nos vemos- se despidió y junto sus guardianes se fue corriendo.

-Bueno yo también me voy, no quiero meterme en más problemas –dijo con una sonrisa Sakura.

-T-te acompaño- le pregunte un poco sonrojado, no podía permitir que se fuera sola y a estas altura de la noche aparte todavía seguía lloviendo.

-No te lo creas mocoso, ¿para que crees que estoy yo?... pues para protegerla- Me salió una vena en la sien, quien se cree este maldito peluche de felpa para decirme mocoso.

-No soy un mocoso, y yo solo le preguntaba porque es muy tarde y es peligroso que una chica ande sola por la calle a estas horas-

-Gracias, pero se cuidarme sola, aparte kero esta conmigo, no te preocupes- dijo ella- ¿vas a la preparatoria mañana?- me pregunto tímidamente, y yo asentí

-¡Que bien!, entonces nos vemos hay- se subió sobre el lomo de Kerberos que estaba en su verdadera apariencia – Adiós Shaoran, adiós…. Mmmm, a si, adiós Lian- se fue

-Oye Shaoran creo que deberíamos comenzar a correr, los policías se acercan- dijo mi adorado primo, yo asentí y comencé a correr, creo que lo hechos fueron de lo mas extraños.

POV. NORMAL

La chica dormía plácidamente en su cómoda cama, no podía abrir los ojos, se sentía totalmente agotada aunque claro, quien no, si un tipo anoche echó sobre ella un tipo de conjuro que disminuía su capacidad mágica, aparte que recibió un fuerte impacto que casi la deja inconsciente y se quedo dormida rodeando las 3 de la mañana, lo peor era que no se podía dar el lujo de faltar a clases, ya que este era su ultimo año y cada clase era fundamental para poder rendir el examen que exigía la universidad…. Naaaa, en realidad no podía faltar porque si seguía así, seguramente repetiría el año o tendría clases de verano que no le vendrían nada bien.

-Oye Sakura despierta o llegaras a tarde –le decía el adormilado guardián mientras la movía un poco, seguramente esta igual de cansado que Sakura, ya el conjuro del tipo de anoche también lo afecto a él.

-Hay kero, cinco minutitos mas- decía la chica mientras se daba vuelta en su cama

-Niña llegaras atrasada y te suspenderán por duodécima vez a si que ¡LEVANTATE!- La muchacha se asusto tanto que se sentó inmediatamente en la cama, aunque no fue con el grito de Kerberos, si no porque no quería que la suspendieran de nuevo de la escuela o si no su hermano la mataría. Se levanto rápidamente, se metió al baño, salió, se puso el uniforme, se cepilló el cabello, y se despidió de kero en su habitación.

Bajo al comedor, busco algo de comer en el refrigerador, no había nada; después del colegio pasaría a comprar alimentos. En la salida se puso sus patines y salió de la casa. En el camino no puedo no recordar los hechos de anoche y como olvidar aquel rencuentro, un poco incomodo a decir verdad. Paso por la arbolera, que en esta fecha esta totalmente llena de flores de Sakura, levanto su cabeza para contemplar los hermosos arboles que con el viento, dejaban caer algunos pétalos rosas, el habiente era de calma, y la sensación de tranquilidad le comenzaba a inundar el alma, calmando un poco sus preocupaciones; no se dio cuenta que delante de ella iban tres personas caminando dirigiéndose a la preparatoria. Paso lo inevitable… fue victima de su despiste…

CRASH

Sakura se encontraba, sobre un chico de cabellos castaños que mantenía la cabeza pegada al suelo, mientras otro castaño se reía junto con una chica de cabellos negro.

-¡Hay!... lo siento, lo siento tanto, enserio perdóname, no te vi, estaba pensando en otra cosa y…. –la chica de ojos verdes, miro hacia el suelo donde yacía el chico castaño sentado mirándola con una sonrisa, de "_no te preocupes fue un accidente" _y claro se sonrojo al notas que era Shaoran Li el chico en el cual ella había caído en sima.

-Creo que… deberías estar más concentrada cuando caminas, Sakura- dijo Shaoran, La chica de cabellos negros paro de reír al instante y se puso frente a Sakura mirándola por todos lados, mirándola como si fuese un monstruo… creo que las palabras de su hermano la estan afectando.

-¿Sa-sakura…. Kinomoto?- dijo la chica de cabellos largos y negros.

-S-si –Respondió un poco intimidada. La chica comenzó a dar saltos de felicidad, a Sakura le salio una gota en su nuca, al igual que a los otros dos chicos.

-¡Oh… valla, que cambiada estas!...Estas muy bonita Kinomoto, el tiempo te ha favorecido bastante- dijo la peli-negra emocionada. Sakura no entendía nada, de donde conocía esta chica, se le hacia conocida, pero no lograba recordarla, esperen le dijo bonita?... sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tenues sonrojo.

-Eee-eh… lo…lo siento pero ¿Quién eres? –la chica de pelo negro se calló de espaldas al suelo, como le costaba tanto recordarla, se paro inmediatamente, se limpio un poco…

-¡¿Como es que no me recuerdas Sakura?... ¡soy yo, Meiling Li, la prima de Shaoran y de Lian!- Dijo un poco desesperada, aunque solo un poco. (N/a: si claro, solo un poco ¬¬)

-¡QUEEE!... T-tu eres… eres…. ¡MEILING! – le dio un fuerte abrazo, los chicos las miraba con un poco de ternura- Lo siento es que estas sumamente cambiada y me costó un poco reconocerte, de verdad lo lamento-

-Jajajaja… no te preocupes, creo que yo tampoco te había reconocido hasta que Shaoran dijo tu nombre- dijo Meiling, mirándola con una gran sonrisa que Sakura devolvió…

-Eh, disculpen que moleste, pero creo que si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos muy, muy tarde- dijo Lian un poco preocupado, y se apuraron para llegar a la escuela, Sakura ya se esperaba el regaño de la profesora de física.

Mientras los chicos se dirigían a paso apresurado hacia a la escuela, en el aeropuerto de Tokio, una chica de cabellos negros se encontraba recogiendo sus maletas, vestía un vestido blanco muy lindo junto con unas sandalias del mismo color del vestido, traía su cabello suelto, desparramado sobre su pequeña espalda, unas gafas oscuras cubrían sus ojos.

-Por fin en Japón- dijo esta saliendo del aeropuerto, y observando su cambiado Tokio, lleno de edificios por donde viera. Hizo parar un taxi para dirigirse al lugar que fue espectador de las mas hermosas aventuras que ha vivido, lugar donde conocía a unas de las personas mas importantes para ella, Tomoeda.

En otro lugar, para ser mas exacto el centro de Tokio, un joven de ojos oscuros caminaba preocupado de un lado a otro en el salón de su gigante departamento, desde que había sintió que sus poderes volvían poco a poco -después de darle sus poderes a Yue hace ya algunos años- sentía constantemente la presencia mágica de su pequeña hermana que, desde que tiene 10 años a tenido poderes mágicos sorprendentes; pero la noche de ayer, había sentido una grave disminución de poderes en ella, se preocupo mucho y de inmediato pensó en ir a Tomoeda a ver que pasaba, pero lo detuvo la razón de que su trabajo no se lo permitía. Su amigo, un chico de 24 años alto de cabellos claro y ojos color miel, con mirada cálida, lo miraba preocupado.

-Amigo cálmate, la pequeña Sakura va a estar bien te lo aseguro- le decía el joven de cabello ceniza que se encontraba sentado en un sofá.

-Como quieres que no me preocupe, sabiendo que mi hermana puede estar en peligro, Yukito. - Le dijo el chico de ojos oscuro y cabello café oscuro.

-Esta bien Touya, sé que no le ha pasado nada, tu sabes, ella es muy fuerte… aparte no esta sola –lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro imperceptible.

-¡Arrrrrrrg!, ¡ese monstruo lo único que sabe hacer es meterse en problemas!- dijo un poco enojado Touya, lo que causo una leve risa en el joven Tsukishiro.

-¡¿Y tu de que te ríes?- le dijo enfadado

-Nada, nada… es solo que te ves muy gracioso cuando te enojas Touya jajajaja- seguía riéndose y Touya bufó, esta enojado, es verdad, pero no le gustaba que se rieran de él, seguramente si hubiese sido otra persona el que se estuviera burlando, no dudaría un solo segundo en plantarle un golpe en pleno rostro.

-Oye Touya ¿Qué hora es?-

- Son las…. –miro su reloj de muñeca- las 18:10 ¿Por qué?-

-Porque llevamos 10 minutos de atraso y si no llegamos luego al hospital nos pondrán una hora extra de trabajo- le dijo con una sonrisa, típico de él.

-Maldición- murmuro, salieron del departamento y se dirigieron hacías sus trabajos en el Hospital central de Tokio.

-¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! –le grito el misterioso hombre sentado en un tipo de trono de piedra aun hombre que se encontraba arrodillado frente a él.

-Lo siento amo, es solo que, ese maldito chiquillo, el hijo de Li, es demasiado fuerte- dijo el hombre a modo de suplica. El miedo detonaba en sus ojos cafés.

-Eres un imbécil aunque les robaste arto poder de todos modos, supongo que no eso esta bien, con aquel poder que en este momento tienen de ninguna manera lograran vencernos, de una manera a otra, creo que igual me servisteis de algo, a si que…te perdonare la vida -le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sus ojos eran brillantes y amarillos, con pequeños reflejos verdes, un color muy inusual,

-Gracias amo, se lo agradezco demasiado- decía mientras besaba el suelo bajo los pies de el hombre sentado.

-No agradezcas tanto… Tengo otro trabajo para ti -le dijo con una mirada de suspicacia y maldad

Holaaaaa!

Bueno aquí les traigo el ansiado capitulo 3 : )

Esta bien lo acepto esta vez me pase con eso de que me demore mucho, enserio lo lamento. Pero es que mi mama me castigo y me quito el notbook y el internet por casi una semana completa, no puede escribir el fic en Word asique tuve que escribirlo en un cuaderno y después traspasar todo al computador cuando ya lo tuve de vuelta, pueden pensar "Hay como la castigan" pero que les puedo decir… tengo 15 años y todavía vivo bajo el techo de mi mama, donde como ella dice "manda ella"…. No les contare el motivo de mi castigo porque seguramente dirán "Ohhh que es imbécil, por eso no leeré mas su fic" y yo no quero que pase eso… bueno creo que estoy exagerando un poco… solo un poco .

Okey dejando aquel tema aparte… ¿COMOO LES PARECIO? Amí un poco mejor que los demás, creo que lo hice un poco mas largo que los demás para recompensarles lo que tuvieron que espera por mi estúpida culpaaaa neeee! *-* Otra cosa…. He estado pensando ponerle alguna canción asi como para alguna ocasión importante, ustedes entienden, ¿que les parece? Es genial la idea, aunque me complica un poquito asi que den algunas ideas para revivir mi imaginación XD He estado escuchando muchas canciones de Porta, nose si lo conocen es un rapero español ;) Bueno tiene algunas canciones de amor que me inspiran en algunas ocasiones… solo en algunas xd

Eso era Ojalas sigan leyéndolo y mandando Reviews Que me inspiran demasiado, creo que sin ustedes no podría seguir este fic…. Listooo!

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

NOS LEEMOOOOOS :3


	5. Capitulo 4

"LOS CUATRO ELEGIDOS"

CAPITULO 4: Un capitulo sin titulo

-Primer día en la preparatoria y fue un día agotador- Decía un joven castaño que caminaba junto con la chica de los ojos esmeralda por el centro de Tomoeda, claro que fue un dia agotador si apenas piso la escuela cientos de chicas lo comenzaron a seguir, a el y a su primo Lian, no paraban de hacerle preguntas indiscreta, y eso se mantuvo durante todo el resto del dia, y seguramente mañana. Lo pero era que no podía faltar a sus modales, los cuales le enseñaron desde que era un bebe en pañales.

-Parece…-dijo la chica de ojos verdes que lo miraba atentamente con cara divertida. Para ella, ver a Li corriendo por casi toda la preparatoria con un montón de chicas lindas siguiéndole el paso fue de los mas divertido, y mas divertido fue ver la fotografías que le saco con su móvil, con todas su extrañas expresiones de niño acorralado, aunque a veces pereciese que estaba acostumbrado a que lo siguieran- Pero… parece que tu estuvieses acostumbrado a todo eso… ¿o me equivoco Shaoran?-

-No te equivocas, en china era algo parecido, claro que las chicas eran un poco mas tranquilas que aquí, pareciese que aquí las chicas están mas en forma…- respondió el suspirando, acordándose de todas las vueltas que se dio por la cancha de atletismo- esa chicas son muy rápidas-

-Eso es porque la mayoría estan en el equipo de atletismo- dijo sonriendo, Shaoran suspiro, con razón lo atrapaban al en seguida.

Siguieron caminando por el centro, no sabia como se había ofrecido a acompañarla a hacer las compras, estaba agotadísimo, tubo que correr por toda la escuela… a lo mejor mejoraría su estado físico, pensaba el, hay que sacar algo beneficioso de todo esto. Supongo que la sonrisa gentil de ella lo había convencido, de niño nunca podía decirle que no a esa encantadora sonrisa y parece que ahora menos.

-Mira es aquí- le dijo Sakura, señalándole un gigante supermercado, entraron y compraron lo necesario, Shaoran aprovecho de comprar alimento para la alacena y el refrigerador al igual que Sakura; aunque lo de la chica la mayoría fueron pasteles y cosas dulces para abastecer el estomago sin fondo de Kerberos, que de seguro estaba en casa muriéndose de hambre.

-Listo- dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras salían del supermercado, traían un monton de bolsas y cosas por el estilo- te agradezco mucho que hayas excedido a acompañarme Shaoran, ahora no separamos.

-Si-si quieres te voy a dejar a tu casa- le dijo un poco nervioso, jamás permitiría que ella anduviese sola en la calle, aparte estaba oscureciendo- Es-es tarde y no quero que te asalten por ahí- la miro con mirada decidida.

-Shaoran… no te preocupes, se cuidarme perfectamente sola, ya no soy la misma niña boba que tu conociste, aparte mi casa queda a solo unas calles mas a bajo- le dijo con el seño un poco fruncido. Detestaba que la tratasen como una niña indefensa, sabia defenderse, no por nada era la maestra de las cartas Sakura, aparte estudiar en la academia en la que su hermano la inscribió hace algunos años para aprender defensa personal, para defenderse de los "mocosos aprovechados"-como él decía- no fue en vano.

-Pero…- lo interrumpió.

-Es en serio Shaoran, se cuidarme sola, mejor me voy a casa, es tarde y no quero que llegues tarde a tu casa… Adiós- lo dejo solo. Shaoran se quedo mirando a la oji-verde hasta que desapareció completamente entre las personas; si, ya no era como antes, sintió su mirada fría cuando le pidió acompañarla hasta su casa, nunca quiso decirle que no se sabia proteger, solo quería acompañarla.

-Definitivamente… ya no es la misma- dijo con una mirada triste mientras miraba el camina por donde se había ido la chica, suspiro y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente para llegar a su hogar.

-"Maldición, porque todos creen que yo soy débil", eran los pensamientos de Sakura Kinomoto que ya se encontraba en la cocina de su casa preparando algo de comer para ella y para kero que se encontraba arriba jugando video juegos. Hace años ella había jurado proteger a todos sus cercanos, para que nada les pasara, y hace dos años esa promesa fue rota, su padre murió y ella ni pudo protegerlo, desde ese dia, prometio hacerse fuerte para proteger a toda la gente que amaba y para protegerse a ella, el motivo por el cual a incrementado su nivel de magia y poder al igual que su fuerza.

-¡Kero baja a cenar!- le grito para que bajara. Llego al instante, claro, el hambre lo estaba matando.

-¡Yupi!-dijo emocionado mientras se ponía delante de un gigantesco plato de espaguetis con salsa de tomate. Levanto la cabeza para ver a su ama, y se sorprendio al ver que Sakura mantenía su seño fruncido y miraba al plato como si lo odiara- Sakurita… ¿estas bien?- le dijo, lo que causo un pequeño sobresalto en ella.

-Cla-claro, es solo que estaba…pensando- dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente y comenzaba a comer en silencio, no preocuparía a kero con sus pensamientos, claro que no; ya lo ha hecho preocuparse bastante, esta vez no.

-Y Sakura ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?, ¿esos mocosos Li están en tu escuela?, me dices que si, y te juro que me escondo en tu mochila todo lo que resta de la semana, no dejare que ese mocoso se aproveche de ti- dijo kero levantando su puño con un seño amenazador- "¡Maldito mocoso!"- pensó.

-Hay kero, tu siempre tan sutil- dijo sarcásticamente Sakura mientras soltaba un suspiro. Kero nunca cambiaría, siempre alejándola de todo chico que se le acercara, antes ya le había espantado un novio con sus repentinas apariciones en su mochila. -"Maldito kero"- pensaba la chica.

-¡Dime!- le exigió.

-Si kero si, ¿pero acaso crees que a mi me gusta Li?- le pregunto levantándole una ceja. O sea claro que no le gustaba ninguno de los Li, ni Shaoran ni Lian, por supuesto que no; aunque debía de aceptar que los dos eran guapos y atléticos, simpáticos, atentos y sobretodo…. ¡Aaaaa pero en que estaba pensando!

-A lo mejor ahora no, pero después de seguro te vuelves a enamorar de ese chiquillo aprovechado de Li, ¿acaso no has escuchado el dicho...'donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan'?- dijo sabiamente. A la chica de ojos verdes, se le subieron los colores a la cara… en que demonios estaba pensando kero, de seguro ahora la molestaría toda la vida con eso.

-¡Como se te ocurre algo así Kero!- le gritó exaltada, parece que la falta de alimento le esta afectando el cerebro- ¡no lo digas ni en broma! …Eso fue en el pasado kero, solo fue un capricho de niños, aparte Shaoran prometió volver y nunca lo hizo- su mirada entristeció de repente- y ahora… solo está aquí para resolver aquel asunto de la profecía que a todos nos tiene nervioso. No viene aquí de paseo, ni a visitar a un antiguo amor del pasado; seguramente hasta tiene una prometida en China…-siguió- Aunque me enamore de nuevo de él, nunca me tendrá de verdad en cuenta kero, al final de todo… él volverá a su país- miro al suelo. Todo eso era verdad, el jamás se quedaría con ella, por eso juraría que evitaría a toda costa enamorarse nuevamente de el.

-Supongo que si, pero no te preocupes tanto… si al final la ultima palabra la tiene el corazón-dijo Kerberos mientras se sentía un poco incomodo. No quería hacer sentir mal Sakura, y por su culpa ya se había puesto triste. Detestaba a ese tipo, pero si Sakura lo quería debía de hacer el intento de soportarlo, todo por la felicidad de su joven ama.

-Claro- le sonrió Sakura-

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-Guau, si que esta cambiado- dijo la chica de pelo negro y sedoso, mientras caminaba se bajaba con elegancia de una limosina negra con los vidrios polarizados, 5 mujeres de unos 25 años, se pararon detrás de ella, las chicas vestía con elegancia y traían lentes negros.

-Señorita Tomoyo, es aquí; la antigua casa de Tomoeda- dijo una de las mujeres, su voz era grave y seria.

-Si, gracias- dijo mientras comenzaba caminar por el jardín delantero hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la mansión, entro y una joven sirvienta la atendió.

-Buenos días joven Daidoji- dijo respetuosamente mientras hacia una reverencia- bienvenida a Tomoeda; su madre nos informo que usted se quedaría por tiempo indefinido, ojalas se le haga placentera su estadía aquí, permítame dirigirla hasta su habitación- dijo mientras comenzaba avanzar por la antigua mansión Daidoji, entro a su habitación -su misma habitación de antes-, varios recuerdos comenzaron a volver hasta su mente mientras revisaba cada espacio, cada adorno, cada de pared e la habitación. Abrió las persianas que daban a su pequeño cine, donde antes veía los videos de Sakura en acción; llego hasta los primeros asientos y noto una caja grande de cartón que decía "Sakura and Shaoran, moments", levanto una ceja y sonrió, ya sabia lo que había en esa caja, habían recuerdos, recuerdos de los mejores momentos de Sakura con Li, saco un CD y lo puso en el DVD, y claro, lo que espera, los momentos mas vergonzosos de Sakura con el joven Li, se puso a reír sutilmente. Recuerdos como, el dia en el parque de diversiones que fueron los tres junto con Meiling, el dia en que apareció jue cuando Sakura al ganar e juicio, agarro a Li se puso a girar y sin querer lo botó y éste le sonrio entre otros que estaba grabado en aquel Cd

Después de un rato salió de la sala y se recostó en su gran cama. Mañana seria un día largo, llenos de recuentros y seguro lagrimas, suspiro; mañana seria su primer día de clases en la preparatoria Tomoeda, donde seguramente todos los chicos de primaria iban, suspiro de nuevo, esta tan nerviosa que seguramente no podría dormir hoy; se dio media vuelta en su cama, y volvió a suspirar. Mañana vería a Sakura.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

La alumbraba la oscura noche en el parque pingüino. El lago tenia lar buna singular brillo, donde la luna se reflejaba intacta y hermoso. Unos metros mas allá, justo donde se ubicaban unas bancas de madera, tres jóvenes de no mas de 20 años, esperaban con ansias la presencia de la personas que los había citado justamente ahí. Una chica, de 15 años, con el cabello entre violeta y rojo con los ojos color chocolate jugaba ausentemente con un mechón de su cabello mientras se deslizaba en un columpio; un chico alto con el cabello negro y muchacho que los ojos del mismo color de su pelo, observa con cierto encanto a la chica en el columpio y un mantenía su vista en su celular de cabello color plomizo y de ojos celestes que también mataba el aburrimiento producido por la espera del tipo que no se dignaba en aparecer. Desde lejos se notaba que eran demasiado jóvenes.

-Que tal?- dijo un hombre de negra gabardina, los chicos se sobre saltaron un poco ya que no lo habían visto acercarse.

-¿No crees que te tardaste un poco _Kyoaku_*? –mencionó el muchacho de cabello plomizo con el seño fruncido, estaba un poco irritado.

-Lo siento Kioshi, tuve que atender un asunto- dijo seriamente mientras se paraba frente a la banca, viendo a los tres chicos con expresión seria y decidida- ¿Supongo que ustedes saben por qué nuestra reunión?- los presentes asintieron

-Pues claro- dijo el Kioshi mientras se ponía de pie, aun mas molesto que antes, esta bien, Kyoaku era el líder pero no por eso debía demorarse media hora en llegar- O si no, no estaríamos aquí-

-Supongo- dijo restándole importancia- Les venia a decir que, los elegidos de la Luz están ya reunidos- levanto una ceja- Solo hay que esperar que el día del gran Juicio llegue y todo comenzará…- una sonrisa apareció en su rosto- para después todo terminar-

-Que divertido será eso- dijo la joven asiéndose notar-he estado observando la situación de eso "elegidos" y déjenme decirles que es muy… divertida- su expresión era de misterio y diversión. Hotaru Uermura, estudiante de primer grado de preparatoria, una chica complicada y rebelde aun asi sus calificaciones eran las mejores en la escuela hasta hacia unos años, cuando supo que podía manejar magia oscura con solo pensarla. En la escuela se daba el lujo de observar a los "contrincantes" en los recesos, no perdía de vista sus expresiones y sus discusiones o cuando trataban el tema de la batalla. Les tenia lastima, lastima de su muerte segura en el futuro, ya que –según ella- ellos -los de la oscuridad- sobrepasaban notoriamente la cantidad de poder, aunque prefería no asegurarse, nunca faltan las sorpresas.

-No me interesa si es o no divertido- dijo el chico de cabello negro- lo único que deseo es destruir a ese maldito de Li- dijo con violencia.

-Querido Taisei, las ansias de vengarte te están consumiendo poco a poco…- dijo el tipo de la gabardina mientras lo caminaba alrededor del chico que mantenía su cara con rasgos de furia, de repente el hombre sonrió- Pero sabes perfectamente que tu padre no regresara después de todo- el chico se enfureció y serró su puños fuertemente

-No, pero pagara con muerte el haber mandado a esos tipos de concilio para matar a mi familia, ¡Lo matare y sufrirá lo mismo que mi padre al morir!- dijo este. Él había mandado a matar a su familia por una injusticia, él lo hizo y él pagara las consecuencias de sus actos. Pagaría con su muerte lo que hizo, sus propias manos matarían al criminal que mando a matar a los Wong.

-Aun así, el no vivirá de nuevo, aunque por lo menos tienes un motivo para lo que vas a hacer- acentuó su sonrisa, nada mas que la ansias de vengarse era lo mejor para ver morir a Li, aunque él no tenia ningún motivo para matar a los de Luz, solo lo hacia porque a el- el hombre de la gabardina- lo escogieron para esa misión, la oscuridad lo escogió.- ¿y tu?- le pregunto a Hotaru-

-Supongo que el deseo de que este _mundo podrido*_ se acabe me esta "consumiendo". A de mas me gustaría tener todo aquel poder puro para destruir a aquellos que me hicieron daño en el pasado, y derrotando a esos tipos creo que por lo menos uno de esos deseos se podrá hacer realidad- dijo esta.

-Y a ti… Kioshi Sato ¿Qué es lo que quieres con tanto anhelo para que la oscuridad te halla elegido?- le pregunto al chico de cabello plomo, el cual lo miraba sereno.

-Anhelo el poder, el poder que mi familia tiene y yo no- dijo éste, sus ojos decididos y fríos demostraron que era cierto lo que decía- Y si tengo que matar para conseguir lo que quiero, lo voy a hacer, todo por mi deseo- Kyoaku sonrió, que grupo mas interesante le toco, el poder los cuatro unidos seguramente derrotaran a los otros, eso seguro.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Sangre, lo único que distinguía era sangre, una mancha roja que se expandía cada vez mas al paso de cada segundo debajo de aquella persona que estaba tirada en el piso, una espada atravesaba un costado de abdomen, respiraba con dificultad, mientras su cara se contraía de dolor y su ojos cerraban lentamente como si lo obligase a dormir. Ella corre, corre desesperada hacia la persona herida, que casi muerta pronunciaba su nombre con desesperación.

-¡Por favor, Por favor!... ¡NO TE VALLAS! ¡Te lo suplico! –Lo movía desesperada intentado que el chico reaccionara, sus lagrimas no dejaban de caer- ¡No me dejes sola!-

-Nun-nunca estarás sola- le dice con esfuerzo. Su miraba se nubla y abre los ojos. Se encontraba en su habitación, todo había sido nada más que un sueño, un sueño horrible que no quisiera recordar.

-Estas bien Sakurita?- le pregunto un somnoliento Kerberos a la chica que se encontraba confundida-

-Si… solo fue un sueño, vete a dormir, no es nada- le dijo y Kero asintió. Intentaba quedarse dormida pero era inevitable no pensar en su extraño sueño. Desde pequeña tenia la capacidad de ver premoniciones en sus sueños, y eso le preocupaba, el echo de que aquel sueño y la muerte que vio se haga realidad.

-"¿Quien era aquella persona?"-se pregunto antes de quedarse inevitablemente dormida.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-"¡Maldición llegare tarde!"-pensaba Sakura que patinaba los mas rápido que podía hacia la preparatoria. Nuevamente se había quedado dormida, aunque con el sueño de ayer ¡con lo angustiada que había quedado!, le costó bastante volver a quedarse dormida y mas cuando recordaba aquella persona muriendo en sus brazos. Mejor dejaba de pensar en eso.

-¡Si no llego luego me castigar!...!Otra vez! Decía con desesperación, algunas personas la miraba extrañados y otros con compasión. Pobre chica seguramente se había quedado dormida.

De lejos diviso la entraba del recinto y sintió un poco aliviada. Entro, abrió su casillero y se saco los patines.

-Parece que a pesar de los años, nunca vas a perder el mal hábito de quedarte dormida –dijo una voz a su lado, se volteo y lo primero que noto fue el rostro sereno de Shaoran, que la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Ah… Hola Shaoran, no sabia que tu casillero estuviera al lado del mio- le dijo como restándole importancia. ¿Acaso se burlaba de ella?... ¿Por qué no pudo dormir nada anoche por esa maldita pesadilla?... El chico se levantó de hombros.

-Apresúrate en entrar al salón, seguro te sorprenderás –le sonrió de una extraña manera que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara. Si ya se veía guapo cuando estaba serio y sereno, mas guapo se veía cuando sonreí. Pero… dijo que sorprendería. ¿A que se refería? Se apresuró para llegar a su salón. Abrió la puerta y vio a una joven parada, que era presentada al curso. La chica se impresiono, era realmente hermosa, por un momento, por su cabeza paso los recuerdos de una niña. Una niña que fue su mejor amiga en primaria y parte de secundaria, que se había tenida que marchar del país hace algunos años. ¿Por qué esta chica le hacia recordar tanto a Tomoyo?

-To-tomo-yo- dijo nerviosa. La chica parada ahí, se dio vuelta para observar a la persona que había dicho su nombre. Y vio a una chica de cabellos corto de color castaño claro que la miraba entre sorprendida y angustiada, se notaba que iba a llorar, fruncio el seño.

-Sa-¿Sakura? –dijo Tomoyo, tratando de disimular su sorpresa –cosa que era imposible- Se acercó hacia donde estaba la castaño.

-¡Tomoyo!- dijo contenta y la abrazo fuertemente, mientras unas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas. Tomoyo estaba de vuelta ¡su mejor amiga! Esta de vuelta. La había extrañado demasiado y ahora por fin se encontraban de nuevo juntas, como siempre debían de haber estado. Shaoran sonrío contento.

-Sakura- dijo Tomoyo que de tanta emoción también se puso a llorar

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-¡Es genial que estés de regreso!- dijo una emocionada Sakura que no paraba de abrazar a su amiga. Ya estaba en el receso y los cinco excompañeros de primaria y Lian se fueron a sentar debajo de aquel cerezo en el que hace unos días mantuvo una conversación Eriol –te extrañaba demasiado-

-Yo igual- dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente- Me sorprendió bastante al verlos ustedes, creo que no me esperaba eso- dijo señalando a Señalando a los jóvenes de Hong Kong y a Eriol, que sin duda estaban felices, aunque Lian no comprendía mucho la situación y decidió mejor quedarse callado y no interrumpir.

-¡Nosotros también Daidoji!- dijo Meiling a su lado con euforia- es genial que volvieras, ya extrañaba tu presencia aquí- la chica le sonrió dulcemente

-¿Y donde están viviendo ahora?... porque sin necesitan alojamiento pueden- la interrumpieron

-No te preocupes Daidoji. Estamos quedándonos en una casa aquí en Tomoeda, que mi madre compro para nosotros- dijo el sereno e impasible Shaoran, que estaba sentado al lado de un confundido Lian y un divertido Eriol.

-Por mi tampoco te preocupes Daidoji, yo tengo un departamento un poco mas allá- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa enigmática, algo que provoco un sonrojo casi imperceptible en la joven Daidoji. La tomo desprevenida.

-Cla-claro- dijo esta un poco nerviosa. La verdad era que la joven Daidoji siempre tubo un tipo de admiración hacia Eriol, algo que se debía al actuar de esta persona sus sentimientos y su gran calma que sin duda era de admirar.

-Bueno ya que estamos casi todos los involucrados aquí, les diré que debemos conversar del temas de la batalla- dijo Eriol poniéndose serio, son un brillo decidido en sus ojos azules.

-¿Batalla?... ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto preocupada Tomoyo, que no entendía a lo se refería Eriol.

-Después te explico- le susurro Sakura a la chica.

-Si, yo también pensaba decir eso Eriol, hay conversar de aquel tema calmadamente para ponernos de acuerdo lo que debemos de hacer- dijo Shaoran.

-En mi casa, después de clases –ofreció Sakura. Todos asintieron, en casa de la muchacha nadie molestaría, ya que vivía sola.

-Listo, entoses a las 7 en la casa de Sakura- dijo MeiLing. Aprovecharía de comprar unos pasteles, seguramente seria una reunión incomoda y angustiosa.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Una joven caminaba por el aeropuerto de Tokio con calma y serenidad. Acababa de bajar de su avión -el que la trajo desde Hong Kong a Japón- Al salir se quedo mirando el centro de la ciudad, la ciudad en la cual según la profecía se llevaría a cabo la batalla de aquellos desafortunados elegidos que debían dar la vida para cumplir su deseo, unos proteger la ciudad y otro destruirlas para conseguir lo anhelado. Su ceño se frunció. Ella Kasumi Shang*, de la antigua y mística dinastía Shang* controladora de magia espiritual. Y como jefa de su clan, jamás permitiría que gente inocente muriera, jamás lo permitiría, aun a si si tuviese que perder la vida por salva la de otros. Elegida o no estaba seguro que aunque no fuera una de ellos, de todas maneras haría lo que pudiera para ayudar a sus dos amigos de infancia y salvar esta ciudad, de eso estaba segura.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Notas de una Autora perturbada y castigada:

Hola *-*¨

Siento la demora del capitulo, pero como ya antes había mencionado, me encuentro castigada y aunque por lo menos ahora me dejen salir mi mama todavía no me devuelve el Internet, por lo que debo sacar a escondidas en computador de mi hermana, en verdad lo siento. Espero que el capitulo les halla gustado. Me demore bastante en escribirlo no se porque, se me esfumo mi imaginación jajaja.

Bueno como han leído ahí como 3 palabras con un * por ahí

Mundo podrido*: Bueno esta la puse por que he estado viendo mucho Death Note (se las recomiendo, es un excelente anime) Y en el capitulo 1 o 2, no estoy segura, sale el protagonista y dice "este mundo esta podrido" y de repente me acorde de eso xD

Kyoaku: es un nombre japonés que significa malvado en español. Un excelente nombre para el maloso de mi fic xd

Dinastía Shang: también conocida como **Dinastía Yin** (殷), es la segunda dinastía en la historia de China y la primera cuya existencia histórica está documentada. ¡NO LA INVETE!, bueno acepto que agregue eso de que manejaban magia espiritual, pero de verdad existe esta Dinastía, es una muuuuuuuuuuy antigua.


	6. Capitulo 5

LOS CUATRO ELEGIDOS

Capitulo 5: Los sentimientos se empiezan a formar

Mientras Sakura servía las 6 tasitas de té, los otros 5 visitantes se mantenían en completo silencio con sus expresiones serias y preocupadas. Estaban el living de la casa de los Kinomoto, todavía nadie empezaba a hablar. El camino hasta a allá había sido en completo silencio, y en realidad nada mas se podría pedir, estaban a en camino de enfrentar una de las mas grandes batalla y los ánimos no estaban como para echarse a reír, o por lo menos eso era lo que la chica de ojos verdes pensaba. Al terminar de servir, tomo la decisión de hablar o si no ninguno lo haría.

-Entonces Eriol. ¿Qué decías sobre la profecía?- le dijo mientras tomaba asiento. El chico mencionado levanto la cabeza, lo había pillado un poco distraído. Se encontraba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Sera una batalla cuatro contra cuatro, donde según la profecía del pergamino se desarrollara en la Torre de Tokio- dijo con seriedad

-¿La torre de Tokio?- dijo Sakura- ¿Por qué ahí?

-La torre de Tokio, es un centro de energía mística donde se oculta un gran poder y a la vez devastador, Sakura. Es tanto su poder, que las personas con las que debemos de luchar, si llegásemos a perder, la utilizarían para destruir todo oriente y si saben controlarla bien podrían destruir el mundo y manejarlo a su antojo, es el campo de batalla perfecto para ellos –le respondió Shaoran a la muchacha que sin duda se encontraba asombrada.

-Es por eso que de pequeña tu tenias aquella predicciones con lo que iba a pasar en un futuro con respecto a las cartas Clow –comento Eriol con expresión seria- Por la cantidad de poder almacenado en aquella torre, atraía de cierta manera a tu magia-

-Valla… eso no lo sabia- decía la chica en señal pensativa. Desde pequeña tenia aquella predicciones con la torre de Tokio, pero jamás pensó que ésta seria un centro de poder místico; sonaba a mentira, pero desde que empezó a utilizar la magia ahora ya nada le parecía extraño.

-Nadie debe de intervenir en esta batalla, menos si carecen de poder mágicos, lo mas probable es que si interfieren en la batalla su destino será la muerte, además no sabemos que tanto poder tienen aquellas personas del otro bando- argumentaba Eriol, mientras observaba a Meiling y a Tomoyo que, mas que claro tenían, que no podrán ayudar a sus amigos como lo hacían antes- sin embargo Lian, puede acompañarnos, si lo deseas claro, pero tu magia es fuerte y nos haría gran ayuda- le dijo al castaño

-Si hare todo lo posible para ayudarlos, de eso no se preocupen- asintió Lian

-Pero… tengo una pregunta- dijo Sakura con timidez- tu dijiste cuatro contra cuatro Eriol, y los que lucharemos y estamos reunidos aquí somos solamente tres- dijo frunciendo el seño. Se le hacia raro aquello, ¿acaso aquella otra persona nunca iba a llegar? Eriol sonrió y miro a Li con una extraña mirada, este solo frunció el seño en señal de desconfianza.

-Esa persona la conocerás pronto Sakura- le dijo Eriol-¿no es así Li?- miro a Shaoran que todavía lo miraba con desconfianza.

-Si- respondió este serio. A Sakura le salió un signo de interrogación. ¿A que se referían con "la conocerás muy pronto?... Ya se empezaba a desesperar un poco.

-Pero, a pesar de lo dicho por Hiraguizawa y Li, esto es muy poca información, o sea, nadie saben a que tipo de personas se van a enfrentar, ni como son, ni cuanto poder han de tener –comento Tomoyo con preocupación. 6 años de incomunicación y ahora que lograba ver a a sus antiguos amigos de primaria los iba a perder en aquella batalla del fin del mundo del cual le comentaron. Sentía tristeza, pero jamas perdería las esperanzas, porque –como decía Sakura- "Todo estará bien".

-A si es. Como dijo la señorita Daidoji –Lian miro a Tomoyo y prosiguió- la pregunta seria ¿A que nos estamos enfrentando?-

-Nos enfrentamos, sin duda alguna, a cuatro personas realmente poderosas, con capacidades mágicas iguales o mejores a la que nosotros poseemos –dijo Eriol con seriedad marcada en sus ojos azules-

-Si- comento Shaoran- Pero no debemos de confiarnos en ese aspecto, porque la otra noche, aquel hombre hizo un conjuro el cual nos quito energía mágica, y, aunque no fue mucha, igual estamos en desventaja- Frunció el seño, incluso mas de los que ya lo tenia.

-Jamás me confiaría- respondió Sakura, mirando a Li con seriedad- Pero como dices tú, ahora ya no poseemos suficiente energía mágica, o por lo menos por un tiempo hasta que se restaure y eso me tiene algo complica y preocupada, demasiado preocupada y hasta nerviosa. Aparte siento que aquella batalla se podría desatar en cualquier momento, y sin la energía mágica suficiente, es imposible poder ganar sin desfallecer al primer conjuro…- La preocupación en su seño se izo notar y escondió su cabeza en sus manos. Su preocupación a decir verdad, era producida por la gente que debía de proteger y por los que seguramente morirían si ser salvados, sus amigos, sus compañeros de la escuela, ¡su hermano! Que ahora residía en Tokio, justo donde la batalla se desatará. Y ahora con su energía mágica disminuida, dudaba mucho poder salvar a aquellas personas importantes para ella.

Aquella preocupación, la notó claramente Shaoran, que ahora si su que su seño estaba completamente fruncido.

-No te preocupes- le dijo con tono amable. La chica levantó la cabeza, para encontrarse con eso hermosos ojos ámbares que la miraban fijamente con un extraño brillo, casi indescifrable- Tú potencial mágico se restaurará si descansas y dejas de usarlo por unos días. Y… dudo mucho que decaigas al primer intento, porque estoy más que seguro que tu magia es muy potente y que jamás te darás por vencida por salvar a las personas que aprecias, nunca debes desconfiar de tus propios poderes y capacidades… Aparte te aseguro que todo estará bien, no te inquietes, todos estaremos bien –el ceño de chico desapareció, y dio paso a una expresión totalmente encantadora, con una sonrisa casi invisible en sus labios, pero que perfectamente Sakura vio y se quedo estática en aquella posición, mirando fijamente al joven castaño.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

No lo sabía. Pero le había encantado aquella expresión sincera que el chico había mostrado, y sin poder evitarlo un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Gra-gracias Shaoran- le dijo un poco nerviosa mientras jugueteaba con su dedos- gracias…y-y te prometo no desistir nunca, por que todo estará bien- Sonrió felizmente y sus ojos verdes brillaron con decisión. Ahora el sonrojado era el joven Li, que apretaba con fuerza una carta que tenia en su mano. Aquella sonrisa siempre provocó lo mismo en él, un sonrojo inminente y un nerviosismo que casi no lo dejaba respirar.

Todo esto paso, a los ojos de cuatro personas que, los miraban con curiosidad, sorprendidos y felices.

Tomoyo sonreía. Sabia, desde el momento que volvió a ver a Li en el salón que esto se veía venir. ¡ Y ESO LE HACIA MUY FELIZ! Especialmente porque ahora ayudaría a su amiga a poder descifrar aquel sentimiento, porque con los despistada que era, seguramente ya estaba confundida.

En cambio Meiling estaba algo sorprendida, aunque solo un poco. La verdad era que también se veía venir a aquella reacción de parte de su primo y Kinomoto, porque, aunque pasaron muchos años, sabía que en Shaoran, aquella muchacha japonesa siempre obtuvo un lugar importante en su corazón, un lugar que sin duda respetaba.

Eriol miraba a los chicos sonrojados con curiosidad y una de sus típicas sonrisas enigmáticas. Ahora las cosas se ponían mas interesantes y mas divertidas y eso le fascinaba. Sin duda alguna ayudaría a Li a descubrir lo que siente, aunque le daría de esas ayuditas que son mejores no recibirlas. Valla que se divertiría con esos dos.

Y Lian tenía los ojos desmesuramente abiertos, mientras observa el actuar de su primo. ¡JAMAS HABIA VISTO A SHAORAN SONROJADO! Le parecía una escena totalmente interesante. Nunca los del concilio le creerían que Shaoran estaba sonrojado con un joven normal de su edad. ¡Eso era totalmente gracioso!...

Los dos chicos al fijarse de las mirada que les daban sus amigos, se sonrojaron furiosamente –incluso mas de lo que ya estaban- y miraron en piso como si lo mas hermoso del mundo estuviera ahí,

¡Ahora si que deseaban que la tierra los tragase a ambos!

Los cuatro chicos reían mientras las miradas sonrojadas y nerviosas de los dos jóvenes yacían en suelo.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Kasumi caminaba con calma por las calles de Tomoeda mientras observa el encanto natural de aquella pequeña ciudad. Se dirigía a la nueva casa de sus amigos, que quedaba a unas dos cuadras mas allá de donde iba.

Kasumi Shang. A pesar de tener 17 años, era sin duda la mas poderosa hechicera de magia espiritual. Jefa del místico clan de médium Shang y parte fundamental del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente. Una chica precoz y excelente a todo lo referido a magia y estudio, su sabiduría traspasaba las barreras de una adolescente de a penas 17. Su cara siempre demostraba los demás, respeto y admiración, -pocas personas en el mundo tienen una calma como la de ella en sus labores diarias- por su seriedad e intransigencia. Siempre tan eficaz en todo lo que le encomendaban a hacer, eficaz e intangible hacia que las personas pensaran que era responsable y buena chica, y claro, todo aquello era verdad. Aunque, siempre fue lo que los demás querían que fuese, una chica responsable, respetuosa, estudiosa y obediente, algo que normalmente la saturaba y le hacia pensar que nuca tubo una verdadero vida. Nunca jugó, nunca disfrutó de su niñez, por las misma razones de siempre, "el estudio", siempre se recriminaba eso.

Y ahora tiene que enfrentar uno de sus mayores desafíos, aquella profesia, la cual todo el circulo de magos de Oriente teme, "La profesia de Los Cuatro". Pensaba que nunca pudo disfrutar su vida como debía por las exigencias de otras personas, pero ya, nada sacaba con pensar en eso. Mejor pensar en como derrotar a eso tipos y… en como llegar a la casa de los Li.

Una gota le refalo por su cabecita seria, al fijarse que, por pensar tanto, no sabia donde estaba. Estaba perdida en una ciudad que NO conocía, buscando una casa que NO sabia donde quedaba; las indicación que le dieron eran pésimas, miró el papelito que Shaoran le había mandado por fax –una hoja con unas cuantas líneas trazada y una casa grande en una de ella, una hoja que hasta su hermano pequeño de 3 años habría escrito mejor- y la gota de su cabeza creció. ¡Y ahora que demonios haría!

En eso fue que vio a una muchacha de cabello castaño y cortito pasar corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo

-¡Se me olvidaba que tengo que hacer la cena!- decía esta

Pasó un semáforo, y esta no se dio cuenta al cruzar que el semáforo estaba en rojo y que una camión de mudanzas venia a rápida velocidad hasta su dirección.

-¡CUIDADO!-

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco difícil en Inglaterra, la economía no estaba nada buena y los nervios sobre aquella profesía la traían de punta. Su esposo había muerto inesperadamente hace unos meses, tratando de salvarla, a ella y a su pequeño hijo de un hombre que los había atacado con magia oscura. ¿Adonde se debía dirigir ahora? No lo sabia, pero sus razones si que estaban claras, debía encontrar a Eriol y los otros muchachos para advertirlos de la situación, no permitiría que les pasara lo mismo que a su esposo, no a Eriol, no a los otros.

Kaho Mizuki, en esto años, nada había cambiado, su figura era tal y como todos la recordaban a pesar de ya haber tenido un hijo. Un pequeño diablito de 2 años, con una expresión encantadora y cierto aire enigmático en sus ojos. Su ojos era de color miel –como los ojos de Kaho- , y su cabello era rubio al igual que el cabello de su difunto padre el cual no conoció, Nicholas Tanaka, -de descendencia Japonesa y nacido en Inglaterra- un joven de 29 años que se especializaba en implementos de magia. Un joven ejemplar, responsable y respetuoso, digno de ser un gran hechicero Occidental. Conoció a Kaho, en una reunió de magos que se realizo hace algunos años en casa de Eriol –se lo agradecía demasiado al chico, ya que por el conoció al hombre que le robo el corazón-, se hicieron compañeros, amigos, novios, amantes y esposos… Un amor que floreció como por arte de magia –que irónico- pero así fue. A los pocos meses de novios, se supo la noticia de que Kaho estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, y al poco tiempo tomaron la decisión de casarse, para asi estar juntos todo lo que les quedaba de vida. Claramente ese matrimonio fue interrumpido por la muerte de Nicholas –el espose de Kaho-, el cual asesinaron fríamente. Pero esa es una historia que contare despues!

Volver a Japón, fue una decisión no tan difícil de tomar. Sabia que el peligro asechaba a los jóvenes magos, y debía de encontrarlos lo mas rápidamente.

-"Lo mejor seria volver a Tomoeda y quedarme en el Templo, Eriol debe estar allá. También Sakura y el joven Li"- Pensaba Kaho mientras comenzaba a caminar, con su hijo en brazos, hacia la estación y así poder tomar un tren hacia la cuidad- "¡Tengo que advertirles a qué se están enfrentando y ayudarlos como sea!... su destino no puede terminar asi…- sentada, mirando le paisaje por donde pasaba el tren- los ayudare como pueda-

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

La chica junto sus manos paralelamente, murmuro unas extrañas palabras las cuales no se alcanzaron a escuchar. De sus manos ráfagas de vientos formaron alrededor de la chica en peligro una esfera y cientos de fantasmales espíritus la envolvieron protegiéndola del impacto del camión que se acercó peligrosamente, parando abruptamente frente a la chica sentada en el suelo sorprendida y con el para choque del camión a centímetros de la cara.

Volteo su cabecita castaña para observar a la persona que la salvado y a la dueña de aquella magia tan poderosa, que sin duda había notado, al voltearse se fija en una chica pelirroja que la miraba con interés y se acercaba lentamente, le ofrece su mano como ayuda para poder pararse y esta acepta no tan confiada. En eso sale el chofer el camión, desesperado, con un enorme chichón en su cabeza –producido por el impacto. Seguramente se golpeo la cabeza con el volante- haciendo gran escandalo y muy preocupado.

-¡Señorita!... ¡Señorita se encuentra bien?... Por favor quédese ahí enseguida llamo a la ambulancia… ¡debe de tener contusiones graves y fracturas ¡¿Se rompió algún hueso?- a la chica le salió una gotita, el hombre comenzó a buscar desesperadamente su celular en sus ropas-¡Maldición ¿Dónde esta mi celular?-

-Descuide, no me paso nada- el hombre paro y la miro extrañado- Estoy bien, ni una fractura ni nada. No hay para que hacer tal escandalo.- le dijo con una sonrisa, el hombre se sorprendió. ¡COMO SONRIE SI ESTUVO A PUNTO DE MANDARLA AL OTRO MUNDO!.. Era totalmente… extraño, la chica no tenia ni un rasguño –y eso lo agradecía- y él se había llevado la peor parte –por suerte- de todas maneras se sentía culpable.

-Siéntase en todo su derecho de llamar a la policía y ponerme una denuncia por casi intento de homicidio- dijo bajando la cabeza. A la chica le creció la gota de su nuca.

-No se preocupe, en serio, aparte fue mi culpa por no fijarme –dijo asiendo una leve reverencia- Ahora si me disculpa me debo ir, en casa me esperan- Y se fue corriendo dejando al hombre sorprendido y culpable. ¡QUE CHICA MAS BONDADOSA!

Kasumi se fijo en el camino que emprendió la castaña y la siguió. Si no se equivocaba, esa chica era la maestra de cartas, su presencia era muy fuerte.

-¡Oye!... ¡Oye chica espera!- le gritaba mientras trataba de alcanzarla-…maldición ¡MAESTRA DE CARTAS!- La castaña para inmediatamente y se queda en aquella posición. ¡¿Como sabia eso aquella muchacha? Frunció el seño

-Tu… ¡¿Tu como sabes eso?- se giro con mirada desafiante y desconfiancita marcada en su seño y Kasumi sonrió, no se esperaba que la gran maestra de cartas fuera tan desconfiada

-Tu presencia… tu presencia es demasiado fuerte y potente –le dijo mientras se acerca a paso firme y se para frente a la castaña. Acerco su mano a la cara de la castaña y le acaricio la mejilla con algo ternura- Si no me equivoco… tu eres… Sakura Kinomoto- le dijo con algo de duda, pero la otra chica asintió sorprendida.

-Si, pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Todos saben de ti Sakura Kinomoto, gran hechicera y maestra y dueñas de las cartas Clow o mejor dicho cartas Sakura- Sakura se alejó un poco con desconfianza- no te preocupes, no soy malvada ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario, creo que desde ahora seremos compañeras de batalla- le aseguro mientras levantaba una ceja con misterio. Ahora si que Sakura se asusto… como era eso de "compañeras de batalla"… acaso ella sabia de…

-Si lo se- le dijo casi leyéndole la mente a la castaña- Lo se y sabes porque… Porque yo soy la ultima elegida de la Luz… La hechizera que controla la magia espiritual- le dijo la castaña abrió los ojos a mas no poder. QUEEE!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-¡! Ahí… Sakurita te estas esta demorando demasiado!- decía Kerberos que esta sentado en la ventana de la salita mirando atentamente la salida, esperando a su ama intranquilo. Desde que había terminado aquella reunión, los nervios a todos habían quedado de punta y mas sabiendo que aquella extraña batalla para defender el mundo podía ocurrir cualquier día, a cualquier hora, en cualquier momento, no tenia fecha exacta y eso le preocupaba demasiado a la bestia guardiana. Desde ahora debía estar siempre con su ama para protegerla, seria lo mejor. Hace ya, mas de media hora Sakura había salido a comprar las cosas que faltaban para la cena ¡y todavía no volvía!... No estaba así de histérico por que tenia hambre –si es que piensan eso- Estaba así de nervioso por que todavía no volvía y estaba seguro que algo le había pasado, hace un rato había sentido una manifestación de poder demasiado fuerte y aunque no era maligna ni nada por el estilo de todas maneras le preocupaba.

-Vamos Sakurita, llega luego- decía el peluche

En eso, dos muchachas se aparecen por la puerta, una de esas era Sakura, pero la otra no la conocía. Aunque tenia una presencia mágica realmente poderosa.

-¡Sakura!.. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre demorarte tanto?...- reclamaba el guardián- ¡No ves lo preocupado que me tenias Sakurita!- le decía mientras ponía cara de cachorrito desvalido.

-Lo siento Kero… es que… tuve un pequeño problema- le dijo. Prefería no decirle lo que de verdad había paso, porque seguramente se pondría a hacer un escándalo y lo menos que quería en este momento era pasar rabia con ese peluche.

-Valla, a si que tu eres la bestia guardiana de las cartas Sakura- Dijo Kasumi mientras miraba con interés a Kerberos. Mientras Kerberos la miraba con un poco de desconfianza

-A si es… ¡Yo soy la bestia que mantiene el sello de las poderosas cartas Sakura…!-decia con pose de súper héroe- la genial y hermosa bestia guardiana… ¿pero tu quien eres?- le pregunto dejando su arrogancia de lado.

-Lo siento… Mi nombre es Kasumi Shang, jefa del Clan de médium Shang, controladora del poder de los espíritus y demonios- le dijo esta asiendo una pequeña reverencia, haciendo lucir sus modales

-Shang, he?... – le dijo Kerberos mientras se paseaba por alrededor de la chica- no pensé que viviría para conocer a otro descendiente de los Shang-

-¿A otro?- dijo Sakura que asomaba su cabecita castaña por la cocina mientras cocinaba y Kasumi y kero de dentaban en el comedor.

-Si Sakura. Hace mucho tiempo, Clow fue amigo de uno de los Shang, creo que en esos años Yuan Shang, era el jefe del Clan. Yuan siempre fue bueno a lo que practicaba, la magia espiritual y de protección era lo suyo, lo maneja a la perfección, creo que para ser jefe de tu clan se necesita eso ¿no? –la chica asintió-… Por eso dije que no creí que viviría para volver a otro Shang, son sin duda el clan mas poderoso de magia en China… Claro después del clan de los mocosos esos…- termino Kerberos que ahora veía con interés a la muchacha…- pero… ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron?- a las muchachas les resbalo una gota.

-Kero, Kasumi… ella es la… la ultima elegida, la chica que peleara con nosotros- le dijo, y Kerberos se mantuvo con calma.

-Lo se- le dijo a lo que las dos chicas lo miraron sorprendidas- lo supe desde que me dijiste tu nombre muchachita. Supongo que era imposible que se encontraran por pura casualidad- le dijo este.

-Supongo que no- le dijo Kasumi- pero Sakura te quería decir algo- le dijo a la castaña que la miraba.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Procura tener cuidado ¿si?- le dijo- ese accidente no fue tan "accidente" como piensas. Fue provocado por magia. Pude sentirla, sentí magia alrededor del camión, te lo puedo asegurar- Sakura se sorprendió- Te aseguro que están atetando contra a ti ya que eres el arma mas fuerte en la batalla. A si que… Cuídate-

-Si, ten por seguro que lo hare- le dijo mientras asentía con seguridad

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Shaoran se encontraba en su recamara, observando desde la ventana, aquel árbol de Sakura que brillaba con intensidad mientras la luna lo alumbraba, sus hojas caían suavemente mientras la brisa fresca de la noche hacía que se movieran de singular forma.

En su mente los recuerdos de su infancia pasaban lentamente mientras se mezclaban con los hechos vividos en esta semana, haciendo que una gran confusión se formara en su mente. No tenia nada claro, no sabia que hacer. De apoco, sentimientos se empezaban a formar en el corazón del chico, sentimientos que no sabia como describirlo, no era como lo que le había pasado de niño. Eran distintos, pero no sabia lo que era, no sabia lo que se significaban, pero estaba seguro que con un poco de tiempo lo descubriría. ¿Qué era aquel nuevo sentimiento que sentía al estar cerca de Sakura Kinomoto?...

Entre tanto en la habitación de al lado. Lian estaba acostado en su cama mientras varias ideas se le cruzaban en la mente.

-"¡YA SE LO QUE HARE!- pensaba-"Creo que con el arma de los celos mi amado primito se dará cuenta de lo que siente por Kinomoto… si, estoy seguro que funcionara, aparte ella es una chica muy bonita y mas de algún chico en la escuela debe de estar enamorado de ella. Jajaja Creo que me divertiré harto con este par jajaja"- pensaba y sonreía confiado, Haría que su primo se de cuenta de lo que siente a su manera… a lo Lian Li.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-Un paseo por la noche no le hace mal a nadie- decía Tomoyo Daidoji que caminaba con calma por la calles de Tomoeda, dando un paseo nocturno por la ciudad. No podía dormir y siempre encontró relajante pasear de noche y mirar las estrellas. Lo aceptaba hacia bastante frio, pero nada que una caminata no pueda arreglar. Se paro justo al frente del parque pingüino observando y recordando todos los momentos que había paso ahí. Pero se da cuenta que un chico estaba sentado ahí, en los columpios con la cabeza hacia arriba pero con los ojos cerrado. Era nada más y nada menos que Eriol Hiraguizawa, seguramente pensando en algo relacionado en magia. Tomoyo sonrió y empezó a acercarse lenta y cuidadosamente hasta sentarse en el columpio vecino y justo cuando decide hablar Eriol la interrumpe.

-Nunca lograras asustarme Tomoyo, te sentí desde que llegaste- le dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza y la miraba directamente con sus misteriosos ojos azules. Ella se rio sutilmente.

-Lo se- dijo Tomoyo- pero no pierdo nada con intentar o si?- le dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente.

-Supongo que no- dijo este restándole importancia- Pero respóndeme algo ¿Qué hace aquí a esta horas?... deberías estar acostada-

-Es que no puedo dormir y en Inglaterra se me hizo la costumbre de salir a caminar por la noche cuando tengo insomnio, aparte me encanta Tomoeda de noche, hay mucha paz y tranquilidad no crees?- le dijo Tomoyo.

-Si… es algo que a mi también me gusta de esta ciudad- dijo Eriol volviendo a mirar el cielo con cierto encanto- Su paz y tranquilidad hace que tu mente se despeje y que las ideas te vuelvan- le dijo sonriendo.

-Si- le respondió- Supongo que a pesar de ser diferentes, igual tenemos algo en común Eriol- le dijo sonriendo. Eriol bajo la mirada y mantuvo sus ojos azules en los ojos de Tomoyo. Se miraron durante unos minutos y después Eriol volvió a subir su mirada hacia el cielo.

-Tenemos mas cosas en común de las que tu crees Tomoyo. Supongo que con el tiempo te darás cuenta- le dijo Eriol. Segundos después se paro de su columpio y con una pequeña reverencia de despidió de la joven sentada.

-Nos vemos mañana Daidoji- le dijo, dejando confundida a Tomoyo. ¿Qué fue aquello?.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin esta listo…

Disculpen el atraso es que una escena no me salía y era demasiado importante para dejarla pasar. Ahora déjenme decirle que estoy de Luto :( En dos semanas se acaban las vacaciones aquí en mi paaais y sinceramente no quiero que eso pase… QUE PENAAAA! No podre levantarme tardee u.u

Pero volviendo al capitulo… ¿Cómo lo encontraron? Yo creo que en este pasaron muchas cosas interesante… la reunión de los excompañeros de primaria –y lian- el accidente el encuentro de Sakura con Kasumi… los pensamiento de nuestro querido Shaoran que esta demasiado confundido con esto de volver a ver a Sakura… Lo planes malvados de Lian que sin duda sacaran mas de una cana verde a nuestro querido protagonista, y lo de Tomoyo y Eriol, y lo dicho por el chico de pelo negro ¿interesante no creen?.. pero eso se dara a luz en unos capítulos mas adelantes ;) A mi parecer creo que esta un poco largo pero opinen ustedes…. ¿Qué LES PARECIO?

Ahora los dejo con unos pequeñitos adelantos para que esperen con ansias en siguiente capitulo que viene….

ADELANTOS:

En la preparatoria las cosa se estan complicando un poco… Dicen que los celos son el peor compañero del hombre y Shaoran lo esta comprobando por si solo. Sakura esta triste, Shaoran no le habla y no sabe por que. Mientras Tomoyo planea un reecuentro con los antiguos de primaria. Eriol se concentra en la profecía; y los planes Lian empiezan a hacer efecto…

NOS LEEMOS *-*


End file.
